Reflection
by lizzieXmarieXyoukai
Summary: Been ON HIATUS. When Videl looks at her reflection, she sees a different person than she wants to see. She is not just Hercule's daughter, but what more is she? T for fluff. GV
1. Who is my reflection?

This is my second fic. I got the idea while practicing the piano, and so sorry if it makes no sense. Basically, it is about Videl looking at her life, and how she has to pretend to be someone else because of all the reporters. She wants to be herself, but her dad won't let her. Instead, he is overprotective of her, and yet, he doesn't always seem to care. He is always to busy focusing on himself to notice.

This is a song fic, and I might make it into a story later, but I'll have to wait and see how I end this (yeah, even I don't know):

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, and "Reflection" belongs to Disney, so don't sue.

* * *

_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me._

Videl was looking out her window. There were still some reporters out there, talking to her dad. Sure, her dad had saved the world, but why must she suffer? The reporters would interview her every other day, asking the same questions. But, none of them really knew who she was. She was just acting when they were around, but on the inside, she wished they would all burn in a huge fireball.

_Every day, it's as if I play a part._

She never got a day to rest. If she were to get into trouble, it would be all over the news. She had to pretend to be good, even though sometimes she just felt like doing the opposite of what the authority says, just like any other teenager.

_Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart._

While thinking, it struck her: she had been wearing a mask the entire time. She wanted to get rid of that mask, and show everyone what she really is like, but she knew that it would be disastrous to her father's reputation.

While she was thinking, her dad came into the room, totally forgetting about her request to knock first. He told her that he was throwing another huge party, and she had to dress up. He handed her a pink poofy dress (AN: I couldn't help it.) and told her that the makeup stylists would be there soon. Also, he said that she could invite anyone that she wanted to. She decided to call her only three friends: Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener. They say they would come.

The stylist took an hour to do her makeup, and when she was done, Videl looked in the mirror, and was about to scream. She had too much blush on, and way too much eye shadow. There was also mascara and foundation and eyeliner! She felt like those queens that had a quarter inch of makeup on, and she had always hated makeup.

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

She couldn't believe it, but she had no choice. The makeup was on, and she was going to be late for the party.

_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in._

She got down there, only to be asked a million questions by the reporters. She wanted to tell them to go away and leave her alone, but her dad wouldn't let her. The bad part was, whenever she was asked about her opinion on the Cell Games, her dad world always divert the subject to his fame. It was almost as if he didn't want her to talk about the Cell Games. She tried to say that she had her doubts as to the strengths of Hercule and Cell, but she wasn't allowed to say that. You see, she had seen the tapes of her dad fighting Cell, and she had reason to believe that even he wasn't strong enough to beat Cell. The problem was that her dad had caught her watching them, and he took them away from her, saying that they were too violent for her to see.

_But some how, I will show the world what's inside my heart, and be loved for who I am._

Yet another problem with being the daughter of the man-who-defeated-Cell was that people would treat her different. Many of her "friends" were really just trying to get close to Hercule and say that they are her best friend. They always seem to convince him, and so now he actually thinks that she has a lot of friends, even though at school, she prefers to be a social outcast.

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Videl looked at a close by mirror, and she no longer saw herself: she saw a wannabe. She looked around the room, and she finally saw her friends. She walked over and said hi, but they didn't recognize her because of all the makeup and the dress. After a while, though, they did see her, and they said hi. She thought back to the reflection that she had seen, and she added it with the responses of her friends. What she got when she put two and two together was not good: She no longer could recognize herself!

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

She didn't want to have to be this new person, even if it was for only a night. It might turn out that her dad wants her to dress like that every day. Also, she hated being told what to do or say. The entire night, her dad had been dictating her every move, whether it be to go get the maid, or to get him another drink, or to stop talking, because little girls should be seen and not heard. That phrase was enough to make her blood boil, if it hadn't started already because of her father's actions. She was sure that he was already drunk, and he just kept drinking. He never was up to the job of being a father, between all of the business trips and the reporters.

_(Inside) there is a heart that must be free to fly, that burns with a need to know the reason why._

She knew that she had to be able to be herself, but she also knew that her dad wouldn't like it. Why did her life have to be so difficult? Most kids were embarrassed to have their parents brag about them, but her dad was so busy bragging about himself to brag about her. He was such an attention-hog!

Also, she couldn't make her own decisions. She had to just do whatever her dad said, and where's the individuality in that? She couldn't understand why her dad acted the way that he did. Even if he was to stop bragging, he would be treated the same, so why does he have to act like that? Videl just wanted a friend to talk to.

She looked at her friends, and she saw that they were just standing there. She asked what was wrong, and they said that they didn't like to party. All that was going on was her dad was getting up on the stage, so drunk that he probably couldn't even see the audience, and he was going to give an announcement.

_Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm supposed to hide?_

The announcement was that he was going to have a contest: the winner would be able to stay at the Satan mansion for a month. The contest was a drawing. It would be spread across the world, and the one lucky winner also would become Videl's "side-kick" for fighting crime in Satan City. Videl immediately wanted to yell at her dad, but the second she opened her mouth to protest; Hercule looked at her and said, "Now, Videl, you know that you could use some help. I don't like the idea that you are always out there fighting crime by yourself. You need a big, strong man to help you."

Videl was about to rip her dad's head off, if she got the chance. Instead, Gohan put his hand on her shoulder and told her softly that she shouldn't hurt her dad, no matter what he does.

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time._

Videl came to the realization that attacking her dad wouldn't be a great idea, but she still couldn't believe that some muscle-bound boy would come to sty at **her **house, and try to become **her** side-kick. She also came to the realization exactly how un-her she had been acting around the reporters. She decided that once she moved out of the Satan mansion, she would get rid of every reporter that she'll ever meet.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

She didn't know when, and she didn't know how, but she did know that someday, when she looks in the mirror, she won't see the daughter of Hercule, but she will see herself, staring straight back at her.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review! I will more than likely add onto this, but the rest of the story will be a more common theme. Anyway, if you give me some ideas for the rest of the story, I'll dedicate that part of the story to you! See ya! 


	2. Phone calls and dreams

Yay! I got two reviews, so far!

Anyway, to Yukis-Tear: that was exactly what I was gonna do! Thanks for the idea anyway! I will dedicate that part to you!

In this story, Buu never comes, and Saiyaman is roaming the streets. Of course, Videl doesn't know Gohan's secret.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, then I wouldn't be writing a **_FAN_** FICTION.

* * *

Chapter Two: Telephone Calls and Dreams

* * *

The party ended, and Videl finally got out of the dress. She was still extremely mad at her dad, but she decided to ignore that and just go to bed. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant save the city, school, save the city some more, go back to school, listen to her dad announce the drawing to the whole world, and listen to her dad brag some more to the reporters.

Meanwhile, at the 439 Mountain Area:

Gohan was a little later getting home than he thought he would. He was a little concerned for Videl. I mean, come on, her dad just gave her a "side-kick" for no apparent reason, and she would have to live with that person too! He knew how she was around reporters, and now that this has happened, she will have to deal with even more reporters. 'Maybe I should enter in the contest…. I mean, what could it hurt? Hopefully Videl won't kill me when she finds out', Gohan thought. He landed right in front of the door, and the second that he did, his mom opened the door and hit him with her frying-pan-of-doom. "Uhh… hi mom.. Sorry I'm late?"

"You had better be sorry you are late! HERE I AM, WAITING FOR YOU, AND YOU ARE LATE!" Chi-Chi yelled at him, and then, quietly she asked, "So, where were you?"

"Mom, you know that I went to Videl's house for that party that she held. It just took longer because at the end, Hercule made an announcement about a drawing that he is holding…"

"What kind?"

"It is for everyone, and the winner gets to stay at the Satan mansion, train with Hercule, and become the side-kick of Videl for a month."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. And, I want to enter, so that if I win, Videl at least will have a friend to talk to…"

Gohan should have never mentioned the contest. He should have kept it a secret. Chi-Chi was about to start her "grandchildren" talk, and Gohan knew it. He started towards his room, saying something about being tired, but it was too late. She had already begun. Gohan had to listen to the speech, and it was 1:00AM before he got to bed.

Meanwhile, at the Satan mansion:

Videl couldn't sleep. She just sat there. After about 1:30AM, she was so mad at her dad, because she had spent the last few hours thinking about all the reasons that she hated him. She wanted to talk to someone, but she knew everyone was asleep. She finally got the guts to wake someone up, and she decided on Gohan, because she knew that he wasn't as worried about "beauty sleep" as Erasa and Sharpener.

She looked in her address book, and found Gohan's number. She dialed it, and it randg a few times, and then someone picked up.

"Son's residence. Gohan speaking."

"Umm… sorry if I woke you. This is Videl."

"Oh. Hi Videl, so, whatcha want?"

"Someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm awake, so what do you want to talk about?"

"My dad. He is so stupid! He should have told me about the drawing!"

"I agree with you there. So, I have a question for you. Would you mind if I entered the contest? I mean, someone has to win, and if I enter, then at least there is a possibility that I win and you don't have to worry about living with someone you don't know."

"You do realize that Dad would train you hard. You aren't exactly in the best shape."

That hurt Gohan's saiyan pride. Without thinking a whole lot, due to his saiyan side taking over, and his tiredness, he said, "I'm in a lot better shape than you think. I probably could beat your dad in a fight if I wanted to."

"Well, if you are so sure about your abilities, than I guess you can enter, it's not like I can do anything about it."

"Well, I am kind of strong."

"You do know that you have to have a physical taken before you can enter, right?"

"Really? Why?" Gohan asked, although he had an idea why.

"Because Dad says that he doesn't want to have to train a 'poor defenseless weakling,'" replied Videl, the last part imitating her father.

"Any thing else you want to talk about?

"Yeah. Will you not mention that I called you to my dad? He says that if I ever get a boyfriend, he has to beat him in a fight, and I don't want him to think that we are dating or something strange like that."

"Okay, Videl. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Sorry that I woke you up so early."

"It's okay. At least you don't have a little brother that has his friend come over and sometimes they decide to play video games all night long."

"How long is 'all night'?"

"From about eight in the evening to about eight in the morning. And to make it worse, they play kind of loudly." 'Not a complete lie. I mean, with my super-hearing, I can hear them all night'

"They play that long? Wow. I thought going to stupid parties that end at two is bad."

"Well, good-night"

"Good-night. See you later."

"Okay."

And with that, they hung up. Videl tried to get to sleep, and luckily, she managed to fall asleep quickly. But, before she drifted off into dreamland, she thought of one thing: 'Boy, Gohan is so nice, and I bet that…he …has…muscles'. Before she could argue against herself for thinking such, she was fast asleep.

Dream:

She was running towards someone. The sky was bright, and the sun was shining. The world seemed like nothing could go wrong. She jumped into his arms, and he kissed her. She looked at him, and the scene changed. The boy was Gohan. She looked around, and there was her dad, yelling at her about something. She couldn't understand what he was saying, and she somehow replied, and she didn't even know what she was saying. But, from the sounds of it, she was mad. Gohan reached down and scooped her up again, and kissed her. This got Hercule even madder. She heard him speak again, but this time, she heard the words "trying to get into your pants" and "you're making a mistake". She looked up at Gohan, as he kissed her again. She seemed to enjoy it. Gohan smirked at Hercule, and said something she couldn't understand.

The scene changed again to Gohan's house, and when she got there, she heard a voice say, "Wake up, Videl. Wake up! Time to get ready for school!"

Reality:

It was time for her to get up. The maid was calling her. Hercule was downstairs, waiting as well.

Videl rolled over and crawled out of bed, and she got dressed. Unfortunately, when she made her way down the stairs, her dad started talking about the drawing that he was going to have. To make matters worse, the reporters were close by—she knew it. Videl grabbed a bagel, and she headed outside to get to her jet copter, only to be ambushed by at least ten reporters. She managed to get past most of them and get into the copter, and get on her way to Orange Star High School. She felt pity for anyone that would decide to break the law that day, because she would show no mercy.

Meanwhile, at 439 Mountain Area:

Gohan was awakened by Goten, the demi-saiyan alarm clock. He got out of bed and got dressed into a loose shirt and went downstairs to eat his breakfast. He decided not to tell his mom about the phone call last night, or the dream that he had had the night before.

Flashback to the previous night's dream:

The world was dark and dreary. Nothing seemed to have any life. And then, he saw her. She was looking into a still lake, at her reflection. She was crying. He went up to her and asked her what was wrong, but she didn't look at him. All she managed to say between sobs was, "This is all my dad's fault. He should have known. He shouldn't have done it."

"What did he do?" asked Gohan.

"He's having a contest. I don't want a side-kick."

"Is that you, Videl?"

"Yeah. The problem is that the reporters are back. Then, Dad is using me to get even more famous. He knows that if he were to just have a regular contest, no one would enter, so he's using my fame to add to his own."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Sorry about your dad."

"It's not like you could do anything about it anyway."

Gohan looked at the water, and the reflection looked nothing like the Videl that he knew. Her face was sad and she looked like she was defenseless. He wondered why her reflection looked like that, but he figured that was what she looked like on the inside, and she was just hiding that part of her from the rest of the world.

End flashback

At the time that he had gotten that revelation, Goten was waking him up.

* * *

So, how was the second installment? Please review! Again, any ideas will be appreciated, and I will dedicate that part to you. 


	3. Dark Alleys and Announcements

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: _runs and hides from the lawyers that are chasing her around her house. Pulls out a video camera_ "Dear whoever finds this tape: I am not the owner of DBZ. I have never said that I am the owner of DBZ. So, STOP SENDING THE LAWYERS AFTER ME!" _Notices that she spoke too loud and gets up to begin running again _"I thought I told you lawyers that I am not the owner of DBZ! GET. OFF. OF. MY. LAWN!

Now that's done with, on with the chapter:

Chapter three: dark alleys and announcements

* * *

Videl was making it to school on time. Luckily, there was no crime that required her attention yet that day. When she got to school, however, the reporters were there, ready to get her and her dad who would be there later that day. 'Geez, don't they ever take a break from interviewing my dad and me? I swear, they need a new hobby. My life isn't that interesting.' thought Videl, as she tried to inconspicuously land her jet copter. Unfortunately, the reporters saw her, and the reporters ambushed her for the second time that day. 

When she finally made it to class, her class, most of which wearing "Mr. Satan" merchandise, met her. She had to give all the details for the drawing, and she also had to try not to hurt all of the reporters that would walk into the classroom to get her opinion on the drawing. Of course, she had an "opinion" memorized. It was, "I think that it is a great idea to have help from another person that is willing to have to live at the Satan mansion." But, that wasn't her real opinion. If she had her way, then there would be no drawing, ever. But, that was what her dad said to say to the reporters that asked.

Meanwhile, with Gohan:

He grabbed his books, and headed out the door. He immediately took to the skies, and after a minute of flying, he pressed his Saiyaman watch. He arrivedat the city rather early, and he saw that there was no crime. He made it to school a good ten minutes earlier than he thought he would have, so, he took his time to get to class, as opposed to his regular running thought the halls to get to class in time. He noticed the reporters everywhere, and he came to the conclusion that they were there to get the "scoop" on the upcoming drawing.

When he got to class, he noticed that Videl was trying to stay out of sight, as if that was possible. Everyone was bugging her about the drawing, and the teacher ended up having to start class early to keep the students from bugging Videl anymore.

Meanwhile (AN: don't I love that word?), on the outskirts of the city:

"Boss, is it time?" asked the shortest one.

"No, not yet, Dodrian. We still have to wait for the idiot to make his appearance. We don't want to…spoil the surprise", said the second tallest of the group, apparently the leader.

"Boss, how long do we have to wait? I've been waiting to bash that arrogant fool to the next dimension", said the tallest one.

"Gorsa, there is no need to be hasty. You will get your chance to get to him. Remember, patience is a virtue. And, we don't want to scare him away from our trap, now do we?" asked the leader, smooth-talking as ever.

"No, boss. I, Neftal, understand your way of thinking, unlike these idiots you surround yourself with", said the middle-height guy.

"So, what do you think, Luciar?" asked the leader to the second shortest of the group.

Luciar did not answer, but his yellow eyes flashed a bright color, letting the others that he was in on the plan. The group was to stay in the dark alley that they were in until they knew that their target was inside their trap.

Meanwhile, at OSH:

Gohan was trying to pay attention to the teacher, but he was too worried about Videl to do a very good job at it. Videl looked like her like was about to end, even though she was using all of her abilities of acting to her advantage.

The day went on like that, until it was time for the assembly. Videl tried to stay with her friends, but her dad had insisted that she would stay with him. The entire school was gathered in the gym, when Hercule made his appearance. The crowd of students cheered, and every major news channel had a reporter to film the announcement, so that it really could be a contest for the entire world. Hercule started his speech talking about himself, but eventually, he made it to the point. He discussed to rules and how the physical condition of the students would be judged.

Rules:

All contestants must be between the ages of thirteen and twenty-five at the time of their signing up.

The contestants must be willing to sign and uphold a "Secrecy" statement—meaning that the contestants can't tell the public the "secrets" of Hercule's training procedures.

The contestants must receive at least a 50 on the scale (which will be described later)

The contestants cannot have a criminal record

Judging the condition of the contestants:

The physical condition of the contestants will be judged by the contestant's strength by punching a punching bag that has a "power reader" on it. Hercule gets a 200 when he punches it, and he wants those that he will possibly to get at least a 50 on it. There will be one or more at each of the signing up stations.

Back to Hercule:

Hercule also said that they would take all the names for a month, and then have the drawing. At this point, Hercule had run out of things to say, other than brag about himself, so he had Videl come up, and have her say something about the contest. She said, "I just hope that no one that I hate will be the one that wins the contest." She immediately sat down after that.

Outside of OSH:

The group of five was planning the last part of their evil scheme. They were hiding in the shadows, but their appearance was clear now. Dodrian, the shortest, had pale blue skin. His attitude was sort of like that of the henchmen that do what ever the master tells them to do. The next shortest was Luciar. He was wearing a black hooded robe, sort of like what you would expect from the Grim Reaper, except, you could see his extremely pale skin and his piercing yellow eyes. Neftal, the medium-heighted guy, had black hair and dark purple skin. He also had fangs that glistened in all possible light. The tallest, Gorsa, was all about his strength. He had dark brown skin, and was a good head above most people.

The leader was a lot different from the rest of the team. He looked like a normal person—no fangs or weird colored skin. He was wearing a suit with a red tie—very businesslike.

The group headed out of the shadows, and headed into the school.

With Gohan:

He was waiting for Hercule to just finish up with his speech. He was taking way too long. And then, he heard it—screams. He wasn't that used to hearing screams, but he knew the sound. He wondered what was happening, so he focused see if there was any strong ki in the area. He found four rather high kis, and one that seemed too calm for being in the area that he was in. Then, he felt a few kis just disappear. 'Death', he thought, 'they died'. Gohan wanted to just get up and leave, but the teachers had already made it evident that no student was to leave the gym until Hercule is done speaking, no matter what.

Gohan just wanted to go up and attack Hercule so that he could stop talking, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. So, hard as it was, Gohan had to wait until later to check up on the direction that the screams were coming from. But, he had a feeling that it was going to be too late.

Meanwhile, with the five evil "people":

Gorsa had satisfied his need to kill when he blew a few of the people in the office to smithereens. Of course, he still wanted to kill Hercule, but at least now he wasn't quite as eager. Neftal was waiting with his sword, but he wasn't going to use it because of his Honor Code, which clearly stated that he wasn't to kill anyone that was so weak that their death wasn't worth his time. Of course, Gorsa lived by no such thing.

"Gorsa, would you stop killing the poor people and let us get on with the next phase. We need to get to Hercule before he leaves, and besides, now he is at his weakest moment—in front of his adoring fans. Let's go deal with Phase B of our plans before he can get away", said Neftal. The leader nodded, and the group was on their way to the gym.

* * *

So, what do you guys think about the evil dudes? I am still looking for ideas. I will try to use any and all ideas, within reason. Such as: I **WILL NOT** have any gay guys in any of my stories! Sorry if it offends people that I am saying this, but that is just **wrong!** Also, I won't have any lemons, so don't even suggest that! Also, I will not attempt to mess with the time stream that much in this story. I might bring back Marai Trunks, but that's about it. 

My stories will try to remain easy to understand, but sorry if so far I've lost you. Ask me to explain anything, and I will to the best of my ability, though it might not be the best explanations.

'Till next time. SEE YA!


	4. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Do I look like the owner of a really great show? I didn't think so.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Gohan was waiting for Hercule to finish, and the second he released the school from the announcement, Gohan ran out of the gym. He found the place where the people had been killed. However, when he got there, he felt the high kis go to the gym, but by a different route than he had taken. He took a last glance at the smoldering bodies of the secretaries, and started back towards the gym, hoping to meet the murderers halfway.

With the group of five:

Gorsa was getting impatient. The group was moving as quiet as they could to keep from getting found out before they could get to the gym. They knew they had already blown their cover when they blew up the people in the office, but they didn't want to have the entire school looking for them so early.

Videl:

The gym was slowly getting up and preparing to leave. Her dad had let her go back to her friends, but Gohan was nowhere to be found. She asked Erasa and Sharpener, but they just said that he had immediately left after Hercule was finished. Videl tried to get away to find Gohan, but the reporters caught her and made her answer a couple of questions. Oh, how she despised the reporters. She managed to escape rather quickly, but when she left the gym, she saw five men that she didn't know, and she was sure that they weren't reporters.

With the group of five:

They saw Videl Satan leave the gym in a hurry, so they decided to take her out first, before they took out her father. They walked over, and the leader said, "Hello, you must be Videl Satan. I've heard so much about you."

"Who are you?" asked Videl.

"Why, I'm the one responsible for you're kidnapping. Gorsa, would you do the honors?"

Before Videl could fight back, Gorsa had her arms pulled behind her back and chained with extremely hard chains. Then, he took a bandana and gagged her, so she could scream. She was kicking, but Gorsa was too strong, and she was put into a storage closet with Neftal. He wasn't the scariest of the group, in her eyes anyway, and she immediately saw that he was loyal, but he had an Honor Code.

The storage room was rather big and empty, considering that a lot of the things that belonged in it were to be used for the reporters. Neftal kept an eye on her, and she sat there, hoping that someone would find her.

Gohan:

Hr followed the kis to the gym, as that was where they almost were. He also felt Videl's ki in the area, but he needed to find the evil guys first. The first one he saw was Gorsa, who was walking at a slow pace. Gohan noticed the weird ki coming off of him, and he came to the realization that Gorsa wasn't human. He had felt that type of ki before, and he knew it to be that of a cyborg. He also felt another cyborg, two mutated humans, and a regular human. This will be fun.

Gorsa:

He was walking along when he felt it. Someone was watching him, and the person had a rather strong ki. He was a little worried, considering that the scientist that made him didn't have enough time to install software for gaining new abilities, other than seeing a new attack, but that was like a person normally would. He wanted to go see what the person with the high ki looked like and stuff, but the leader was too commanding. He knew that all that the leader had to do was pull the plug on him, and he would be no more.

Gorsa told the leader that there was a strong ki, but the leader (I need a name. First person to give a reasonable name will get the name dedicated to them!) was convinced that there was no one strong enough o interfere with the Master Plan, as he called it. The group, minus Neftal, opened the doors to the gym, when all chaos broke loose.

In the gym, a few minutes before:

Hercule was gloating about his achievements to the press, and the teachers were finding their students. Gohan and Videl's teacher was looking for them, but Erasa said that they had already left. It was then that the doors flew open, to reveal four figures. The tallest went immediately for Hercule, who had no time to dodge or counter. But, right when he was sure that he was going to die, the greatest display of luck occurred.

Gohan:

He watched as the group of four opened the door, and he saw the first target: Hercule. He had to think for a second about what he should do, considering that Hercule had taken his credit, as well as make Videl's life a living hell. Of course, Gohan was too nice to let Hercule die, so he immediately pressed his Saiyaman watch, and he flew in-between Hercule and the large cyborg.

Regular POV:

Saiyaman fought off the large cyborg, as Hercule went and hid from the fight. All in all, the cyborg was rather strong, but he was no match for the boy who beat Cell. The fight lasted for a few minutes, until Gohan got so bored that he started fighting at a strength that was very close to Super Saiyan. The cyborg was ash in less than twenty seconds. The leader looked worried that his best fighter was down, so he started talking in order to keep his other henchmen alive.

"This is clearly some misunderstanding", said the leader, "We're not here to do anything other than get the revenge for Cell. Cell was a beautiful project; complete with all the fighting technology needed to have a successful android. All my cyborg wanted was to kill the man that says he killed Cell. Of course, some people know that he wasn't the one responsible for the destruction of Cell, but since we have been unable to find the real destroyer of Cell, we had to make due with killing the one that said he did it. Besides, Cell didn't kill anyone (AN: didn't they revive everyone with Dragonballs? Wasn't Goku the only death?)."

"That is just wrong," said Saiyaman, not even really noticing that he wasn't acting like

Saiyaman, "Cell was responsible for many deaths, but people don't know that. He destroyed everything, and he absorbed people."

"How could that be possible? There was no death count."

"There is a magic force that brought them back to life. All but one, but that is a story for another day." Gohan's voice faded out for that last part, before he said in his regular tone, "So, yes, he did kill people, and he was a monster. He was programmed to kill. He was pure evil."

"Evil, as you say, doesn't mean tat he was a weakling. Besides, what is wrong with being evil? I personally prefer to be evil, as most people do, so what is wrong with an android being evil, just like the rest of mankind?"

"Cell was a murderer, and that was why he had to die."

"Cell was a beautiful project that was stronger than anything the world had seen before. He deserved to live. He was a technological first."

"You know what, this argument isn't going anywhere, so how about you just leave. You don't seem to want to fight, so just leave. I'll protect Hercule from you and your androids. As well as the other cyborg and the mutated humans."

"So, you found that out rather quickly, unfortunately, I have a piece of information that will devastate you, 'Saiyaman'. Or should I call you by your real name?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"But, yes I would. I will tell the world about you're little secret."

"Do you even know who I am?" asked Gohan, just to see what his response would be.

"Truthfully, no, but I have a friend that can know who you are. He has x-ray vision. I would call him in, but he is guarding my prisoner."

"What prisoner?" asked Gohan, who was afraid to find out.

"Why, I have the one and only Videl Satan." Gohan's eyes flickered a bright blue, but no one saw because of the helmet. "Oh, I felt that energy spike. So, you must know her. That means that you probably go to this school." Gohan tried to suppress is anger toward the opposing fellow, but his anger could only be held back for so long. His energy went back up, and the man knew that he did indeed go to Orange Star High School.

"You know what, I could just kill you on the spot like I killed that android. You don't scare me. Leave now and don't say a word, or I will hurt you."

"No, I will stay, or else Videl will die. You may be strong, but she isn't. Neftal is holding her hostage, and you can't do anything about it. Even if you can find her by her energy, it may be too late. All I have to do is push a button, and the girl dies. Now, Saiyaman, kill Hercule."

"What the…" Gohan started when he heard that, "Do you really think that I will go kill Hercule? You have got to be kidding me. He didn't do anything that is worthy of death."

"He claims to have killed the masterpiece Cell. That in itself is enough reason to kill him."

After that remark, a mob started forming. All of the shock from Saiyaman blowing up the android was gone, and it was all replaced for hatred. One brave soul from the mob said, "Hercule is the champ. No one could beat him, not Cell, and not even Saiyaman!"

"Well, let's see about that. One-on-one battle between you two. We'll see who is the better fighter."

"No, now, Bye!" and with that, Gohan used instant transmission (AN: he knows it in this fiction because I say so) to get to Videl, whom he had been looking for her ki the entire time.

With Videl:

She was still gagged and sitting in the janitor's closet. Neftal was on guard still, and Videl was scared that no one would come to save her. She sat in this state, until a third person appeared. It was Saiyaman.

* * *

Okay, here is a good spot to stop, I think. Sorry about all the skipping around!PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Rescuing Videl

Answers to reviews:

CW( ): I realize that Gohan wouldn't do that, but…..he really doesn't want people to know. I was just pointing out that he was being his usual obedient self. Besides, and I quote "Gohan wanted to just get up and leave, but the teachers had already made it evident that no student was to leave the gym until Hercule is done speaking, no matter what." See…he WANTED to leave, but he would have faced the teachers getting on his case. He already has them mad because of his constant trips to "the bathroom", or at least I think so. I hope that explains it.

27flux: That's a great name. Thanks! I really needed it. Mortrat

Key:

'Blah'thoughts

((Blah))Author's notes

* * *

Last time: With Videl:

She was still gagged and sitting in the janitor's closet. Neftal was on guard still, and Videl was scared that no one would come to save her. She sat in this state, until a third person appeared. It was Saiyaman.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescuing Videl

Gohan immediately launched an attack on Neftal, who was a lot stronger than he looked. Neftal, upon being attacked, managed to dodge and open the door of the closet so that the two warriors would be able to fight in a bigger space. He also drew his sword and started fighting Saiyaman with it. Videl, during all this, was scared, but she didn't feel as though she was in danger. That is, until the alarm started.

Neftal, while fighting, heard the alarm go off on his belt. He read the message that was sent, and it read 'kill the hostage the next chance you get. Had Neftal been anyone else, he might have killed Videl immediately upon reading that, but because he had half a brain, he decided to wait until Saiyaman was dead or incapable of fighting before he would kill her.

At that point, Gohan launched yet another set of attacks, this time with enough force to take down Hercule. However, Gohan had to be careful not to damage the school, so that's why he did such a weak attack. Unfortunately for Gohan, Neftal was much stronger than he had hoped, and the attack failed. It was then that he remembered the words of "the boss"(name will appear soon!).

Flashback:

"I have a piece of information that will devastate you, 'Saiyaman'. Or should I call you by your real name?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"But, yes I would. I will tell the world about you're little secret."

"Do you even know who I am?" asked Gohan, just to see what his response would be.

"Truthfully, no, but I have a friend that can know who you are. He has x-ray vision. I would call him in, but he is guarding my prisoner."

"What prisoner?" asked Gohan, who was afraid to find out.

"Why, I have the one and only Videl Satan."

End Flashback

'So, the guard has x-ray vision? This is going to be harder than I thought. Man, since when did keeping a secret become so hard? Now that I think of it, I wonder what the teachers think of that I just disappeared? Oh well, I shouldn't be thinking of that. I should just concentrate on fighting….' At that point, Neftal had successfully landed an attack in his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Just give up, you fool", said Neftal, "there is no possible way that you can beat me. Remember, I have something against you. I know your secret, and I am not afraid to tell the world. They have a right to know just who their hero is. Take off that mask before I take it off for you!"

Now, you may be wondering where all the other students went. Well, they went back to class for another period, which was shortened because of Hercule's speech taking up so much time. However (don't I love that word?), class had just let out for the day. Almost all of the students crowded the halls, and the hallway, which Gohan was fighting in, was one of the major locker halls. Hence, the fight was seen by many of the students. Even Erasa and Sharpener got to see the action. Nevertheless, they were too afraid to fight Neftal.

When all the students started to crowd the hallway, Gohan started to feel uneasy. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wouldn't go well. Of course, he had to just keep going and try not to lose the helmet or let the innocent bystanders get involved. How right he was…

First of all, the crowd became filled with teachers, who attempted to break up the fight. Then, to make matters worse, Neftal fought the teachers back, so they were unconscious. After that, several students started to turn on Neftal, who in turn knocked them unconscious as well.

Then, to make things even worse, upon hearing the commotion, the rest of the group, Dodrian and Luciar, came running. Actually, Luciar, being like the Grim Reaper, levitated above the ground, and Dodrian, being the "evil henchman that will immediately obey everything that the master commands", walked in with his shoulders hunched over in a permanent way (use your imagination!) and stumbled as he walked.

Gohan saw the two come, and he immediately attacked them. Apparently, they were extremely weak compared to Neftal. After thirty seconds of fighting the two, they were disintegrated. Completely giving up on not damaging the school, Gohan used almost the level needed for Super Saiyan on Neftal. Sure enough, Neftal was dead within seconds, and the only thing to show for it was a few large dents in the wall.

In the gym, while all the above was happening:

The boss was so mad that Saiyaman just left like that. He quickly sent a message to his loyal Neftal to kill Videl Satan. However, the fighting was still going on at full blast, he could feel it. After he sensed a large gathering of people, and still no deaths, he sent his only two henchman as well: Dodrian, the cyborg; and Luciar, the mutated human.

After a few minutes of them leaving, however, they died, as well as Neftal. So, in order to leave knowing that Saiyaman has been hurt, he, the boss, left to gym where he was being bugged by Hercule and the reporters, and went to the place where the fighting was going on.

With Gohan:

He took the gag off of Videl and untied the ropes that were around her wrists. She immediately thanked him for it, and he said that it was no problem. He was just about to try and dispel the crowd when he felt to leader come into the area. He had hoped that the reporters had kept an eye on him, but apparently they would rather report on bad things than help when bad things are going on. Videl looked up at him, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to anything.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The leader is coming", he said to her. To everyone else, he said, "Everybody leave. It is very dangerous!" No one thought otherwise. A minute later, the boss was there.

"Who are you?" the boss asked, "How did you manage to beat all of my bodyguards?"

"I've been training all of my life, that's how", Gohan said, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that training all your life is responsible for your powers. I highly believe that there is something more to it than just that."

"Even if there was more to it, I wouldn't tell you in a million years."

"Well, aren't you a smart one. Your confidence will be your demise. Oh, but who am I to give my opinion when you don't even know who I am? My name is Mortrat, the mastermind behind this mission, as well as a mutation genius. The four that you fought were all creations of mine—all of which were originally human, but I added certain…modifications. Gorsa and Dodrian were turned into cyborgs, and Luciar and Neftal were…more organic. Of course, they were all given the same treatment, just different materials. But enough of that, I want to know how you are so powerful."

"I'm still not telling you."

"Then at least tell me your name."

"No."

"Beware for your own safety then. Just remember this, I have friends in high places", and with that, he walked away.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Videl, attacking Mortrat. She was able to bring him to the ground, held him there, and she pulled out her communicator to call the police and have the man arrested. 'Why didn't I call the police in the first place? I should have been able to at least set off my distress signal…. I am so slow' ((I was thinking about that, and wondering why I didn't do anything earlier. Sorry if that confuses anyone. It isn't important to the story))

Taking the chance to get away, Gohan quickly said good-bye and left Videl to hold down Mortrat, so he wouldn't get away. Videl looked as though she was going to kill Saiyaman for escaping before she could find out his identity, but she couldn't leave Mortrat there, so she had to stay and watch him.

With Gohan:

He flew as fast as he could away from the school, and when he was in the mountains where he lived, he pushed the button on his Saiyawatch and flew the rest of the way as a Super saiyan—to get home quickly enough so that his mom wouldn't wonder what took him so long. When he came within view of the house, however, he slowed down to make the alibi that he had made up more believable.

As he walked into the house, he ran into his mom, who was apparently wondering why he was a whole half an hour late. It was then that he told the alibi: He had left school at the regular time, but he decided to fly slowly home and take in the beautiful view.

Surprisingly enough, ChiChi believed him and let him go outside and play with Goten until it was time for dinner. He was glad to get the day over with, and after dinner and a shower, he crawled right into bed.

With Videl:

The police had come to take Mortrat to the Police Station. The media was all over Videl and Saiyaman, and Hercule used the publicity to prove once and for all that Videl was in need of a sidekick that would help her out in situations like the one that had just happened.

She was very glad to crawl into her bed that night, but she didn't fall asleep until a few thoughts crossed her mind, 'I don't need a sidekick! Why does everyone think that I am just about to break at any moment! I swear! My dad is just going to use this new problem to prove to everybody that I am some weakling! I should call somebody, but I don't want to bug anybody. Hopefully, tomorrow all of this will be sorted out. Yeah, like that's gonna happen…. Dad's already explained his ideas to the public, and my "weakness" has also been shown.'

End Chapter

* * *

So, how do you like that? Well, that's all with Mortrat, for the time being. Also, if you haven't already noticed, go back and read Gohan's dream in the second chapter. The meaning is starting to show itself. The feeling behind it is there, now I just need to add what happens to get her to say that. I might even add another dream in there somehow, but I would need to think about it for a while.

Now, it is time for a question:

How long should I make chapters? (Please answer this. I really need to know)

Approximately 1600-2,000 (as long as I have been doing)

Approximately 2000-3000

Approximately 3000-5000

5000+

Just remember, the longer the chapter, the longer it will take to update! PLEASE R&R!

Push the pretty button

Right

Below

HERE!


	6. School and Camping

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I have decided, because of popular opinion, to keep the chapters the length that they are. This story will be updated more often because I am officially out of school for the summer! I get out earlier than the public schools!

Disclaimer: I am not rich…. if I did own Dragon Ball Z, I would be rich. So, hence, I am not the owner of the show.

'Blah' thoughts

((Blah)) me bugging you

Chapter 6: School and Camping

Gohan woke up the next morning to the sound of a frying pan hitting someone in the head. It took him a few moments to figure out what was happening, and then he realized the Goten had probably made his mom extremely mad already. 'It's too early to deal with them.' He thought, as he lazily got out of bed and got dressed into something for school.

A few minutes later, Gohan made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. He was wearing a baggy, long-sleeve blue shirt with orange stripes on the outer edge of the sleeves. He was also wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a pair of casual black shoes. ((Does anyone really care about what he is wearing? I know that I don't, but I just put that in there because I can ;P))

Chi-Chi served him breakfast, and Gohan flew off to school. He pressed his Saiyawatch when he got into more frequently used airspace. As he flew, looking for any crime in the streets, he saw Videl's jet copter fly by. He followed it until she got close enough to school, and then he just kept flying very slowly until he was sure that she didn't see him. Then, he landed very close to the school, and walked in.

He managed to get into class early that morning. His teacher asked where he had gone the day before, and he replied that he had to meet somebody, and so the teacher didn't bug him anymore, surprisingly.

With Videl that morning:

She awoke that morning still tired from the previous day's ordeal. She tried to fall back asleep, but her dad made her get out of bed. She groaned and went downstairs for breakfast, and then she took her jet copter and flew off to school.

On the way to school, she saw Saiyaman flying behind her. She kept an eye on him until she got to school, and then she landed and noticed that he just kept going. Oh, how she wanted to find out his secret, but as for now, she was incapable to solve the mystery behind the secretive vigilante.

With Gohan:

Classes seemed to last forever, but he wasn't complaining. 'It is better that there is nothing going on, I guess,' he thought, 'At least there isn't any danger lurking around the corner like there was yesterday. I'm just glad that nobody found out my secret. It would be nothing but trouble if they did.' He interrupted from his thoughts by the teacher asking him a question. Luckily, he had heard the question in his sub conscience, so he was able to answer the question correctly. Nothing really happened that day for him, not even at lunch.

With Videl:

However, Videl's day was not quite as calm. First of all, when she walked into the classroom, everybody seemed to "jump" her and ask her questions about the previous day. As if she really wanted to talk about it, especially after saying the same things to the stupid reporters. They all asked the same questions:

"What was it like being held captive?"

"Were you hurt?"

"Did you find out anything new about Saiyaman?"

"Do you think that those people behind that attack will attack again?"

And so forth. She was really annoyed, to the point where she could have just screamed at everybody and left the room until someone brave enough would come and get her. However, she knew that not many people would come and try to calm her down when she is mad. The day went on pretty much like that. Every time she would walk into a room or even go through the halls, her peers were annoying her. Oh well, at least they weren't recording her every word like the reporters.

She went home that night and beat the stuffing out of her punching bag.

Days went on like that for the rest of the week (the kidnapping was on a Monday), which seemed like forever.

Gohan's week:

His week didn't seem so bad. Yeah, of course he felt bad for Videl and tried to help her, but that wasn't enough to bring his spirits as low as hers. He had a feeling that all she needed was time to recover from it all. Other than the Videl incident, he had a great week. There was very little crime, and his mom even let him go and goof off after school, which is, of course, a miracle. The teachers didn't assign much homework, and he got a lot of training in. Goten decided to be good, so that Gohan could take him and Trunks camping after he went to sign up for the "stay at the Satan mansion for a month".

The week seemed to fly by. It seemed like no time at all before he was heading towards the school to sign up. Surprisingly for him, he got there just in time to be with the first group to go and get tested for the contest. There were about 100 teenagers in that group trying to win, about 75 percent of them were guys, and the rest were girls. However, most of then were not quite strong enough: the average strength, not including Gohan, because he could have broken the poor machine, was about a 30, and they needed a 50 to enter.

When Gohan stepped up to punch, he was immediately laughed at by Sharpener, who had received a 65 ((well, isn't he special?)). He said that Gohan probably couldn't get any more than a 10. Well, it is safe to say that Sharpener was quite surprised when Gohan got a 75. Sharpener immediately started saying that the machine was broken, but it wasn't. Gohan was laughing to himself about the whole thing. He had tried to get as low as he could without going under 50, and he still beat Sharpener, the guy who always calls him weak.

After that little "adventure", he took his brother and his brother's friend out for a camping trip. He soon realized that he should have taken Vegeta's advice:

_"Now, Gohan ((does he call him by his first name?)), do not take ANY candy or sugary substances with you." _

_"Why not?"_

"_Because, they are too hard to handle."_

"_Yeah, right. I've dealt with them when they were so sugar high that they could not be understood without taking a voice changer and slowing down their voice to about half the speed they were talking, and even then they were hard to understand."_

"_Still, listen to my advice. I don't want another Saiyan to go throughtthe torture they can put you through."_

"_How about this, I prove to you that I can take care of them, and I will even give them lots of sugar."_

"_Fine, then, don't listen to me, brat. Just don't come crying to me when those two are jumping off the walls, or in your case, the trees."_

He REALLY regretted that. He had gone out and bought a 5-pound bag of sugar ((sorry for the OOC of the characters, but hey, if only makes it funnier)). It took all of 30 seconds for the two boys to inhale the sugar and start their evil planning. How they managed to understand what the other was saying was beyond the comprehension of Gohan.

Goten was the first to start bugging him. "BigBrothercanIgotothepondwithTrunksandwecangofishingforthebiggestfishthatwecanfindandwecannameitFishyandgiveitahomeandthenwecancatchanotheroneandnameitBubblesandwecangiveitahometoo. Wedon'thavetoeatthemIthinkweshouldbecomevegetariansandlearntorespectnatureandnotkilleverything. Ithinkthatkillingiswrongandweshouldstopourevilways.

Translation: Big Brother, can I go to the pond with Trunks and we can go fishing for the biggest fish that we can find and we can name it Fishy and give it a home and then we can catch another one and name it Bubbles and we can give it a home too. We don't have to eat them I think we should become vegetarians and learn to respect nature and not kill everything. I think that killing is wrong and we should stop our evil ways.

((Well, that was fun to write. Note for the crazy people: if you ever want something to do, write a run-on sentence as long as you can. I did that once, and I had something like 700+ words. It is so fun, though))

Gohan let them go and catch their fishes, but he made them choose between eating them or starving, and because they were hungry, they decided to kill their new friends. It was such a sentimental time for them. To get back at Gohan, they started forming an evil plot for when they were a little saner.

That night, after Gohan had gone to bed, they set out to find the supplies that they needed: tree sap, water, dried leaves, three long vines, and a very hungry piranha. ((Can you guess what they are going to do?)) They also needed some sleeping pills, which Trunks took out of his things. He said that it will work for about an hour, even on a Super Saiyan.

They took about half an hour to get all the supplies ready to be used. For those of you that want to know the evil plan, it is as follows:

First: Make Gohan swallow the pill.

Second: Put the tree sap in his hair.

Third: Crumple the leaves and put them in his hair as well.

Fourth: Heat up the water by using their powers and put his hand in the cup ((classic))

Fifth: Tie the piranha to a vine and dangle it above his head by tying the other two vines to it and the tent

Sixth: Wait the hour, and wake up Gohan and see the surprise on his face.

It is safe to say that the plan worked, and because of it, both of the evil Chibis were grounded for a month when they got home. I cannot tell who got the worse treatment: Goten with the "evil-frying-pan-of-doom", or Trunks with the "you-shall-lose-your-phone" treatment. They both learned not to do such a thing again without being more careful.

End Chapter

Well, there is yet another chapter. Hope you like it. One thing:

The Vegeta and Gohan part was very OOC. I know that. However, think about it this way: Do you really think that Vegeta would warn Gohan about nothing. The way I figure, they had pulled the same thing with Vegeta, and he didn't want another of his kind to have to go through the same thing. Sorry for any confusion.


	7. Capsule Corp

Thanks for all the reviews!

Oh, and if no one has noticed, which I hope you have, there will be quite a bit of Hercule bashing. He is just so stupid and he deserves to be punished for his stupidity. I'll come up with something to do t him, and if you want, you can give me ideas. I'm planning on this to be a long story, so there is plenty of time to get in all of the "goodies" for it.

Also, I'll try to add the contest within the next five chapters, so it will be here before Thanksgiving, at the latest ((I have to take a three-week vacation where I won't have access to a computer. And then there is school I have to do more yard work then a lot of people to deal with)). It just won't be the next chapter, but it may be the one after that.

'Thinking' 

((Me bugging you, unless it is important, and then it is only one set of parentheses))

Chapter 7: Capsule Corp.

Gohan actually enjoyed that Sunday. Because Goten was grounded, there was no "play with me, I'm bored" coming out of Goten's mouth. So, while he had the chance, he went over to Bulma's to see if she had anything for him to do. When he got there, she had a job for him: he had to help test the new equipment that Hercule had ordered to be made for the person who won the contest. Actually, he just had to test the prototypes, but they were pretty much the same, except they didn't have the "safety" on them.

One of the pieces was a battle robot that specializes in the art of street fights. Basically, all you have to do is fight the robot until you are either down, or the robot is disabled or destroyed, or any other thing that would end a fight. Of course, when Gohan tested it, he had to really lower his power until he was a little more than Hercule's power when he was in his prime. And of course, Hercule was no longer near his prime, and even when he was, he was no match for even the Z fighters when they weren't that strong.

The poor robot lasted for quite a while, showing that it was built well enough for Hercule and his new student to train on it. Eventually, Gohan got bored wit h it, and he tried out the other things. For Hercule, they would be a challenge, but for Gohan they were nothing. He was the power of a SS2 (Super Saiyan 2), and he was proud of it. He beat up the other robots and the punching bags and the other equipment that could all inflict damage on people (the punching bag would come back and hit you back and you had to dodge it. Yeah, sound's stupid, but oh well!)

The day went on like that. Vegeta would have helped Gohan test the equipment, but he said, and I quote, "That baka woman of mine is always making new things! Why should I, the prince of all Saiyans, degrade myself to become her little "guinea pig"? Why, that's absurd!"

Videl:

She had spent the whole week angry with her father, and by the time the weekends came, she was really pissed at everything about the upcoming contest. She would growl at her father each time he mentioned it, but being the completely oblivious person that he was, he didn't notice a thing. He was way too busy talking about himself to notice anything. I mean, someone could be stealing all of his money right from under his nose as long as no one mentioned it to him, and he was talking. Oh well.

She got a lot of training dome that week. She avoided everybody—even her best friends. She hoped that no one would notice, and surprisingly, no one did. Every night, she would just cry herself to sleep, wishing that she wasn't so cruel to her friends, and deep inside, she really did want them to notice.

On Sunday night, her father sent her to Capsule Corporation to get some of the new equipment and have her test it before he bought a lot more of it. Reluctantly, she flew over to the Capsule Corp. building to retrieve her father's equipment. Like she was going to use any of it when he wasn't looking. She would rather train on him than train on robots.

When she arrived, though, she seemed to lose all her anger. She was actually glad that her dad had sent her out of the house. She had always liked to see what new things were being made by the genius Bulma Briefs. She was always amazed by her creations.

Videl walked up to the gate and pressed the button to speak with whoever it was that answers the door. She was surprised when she heard a young voice say, "Who are you, and what do you want with us? Go away if you aren't important!"

She figured it was an employee's son or something, so she simply replied, "I'm Videl Satan, and I am here to pick up some stuff for my dad, Hercule Satan. Maybe you've heard of him."

The voice on the other end just laughed. "You mean that old fool? People still care about him? I say that he should just leave everybody alone and get a life. He's too annoying, always talking about himself and his achievements, most of which even I don't believe."

Videl couldn't believe her ears. A little kid was talking about her father in such a way that just described the way that she thought of him. While thinking about what to say next—to agree or disagree—her thoughts were interrupted by yelling on the other side. She couldn't hear words, but whoever it was had a low voice. A minute later, she got her explanation. "Sorry about that, my **grounded** son decided to answer the door, even though he should be in his **room**." The man spelled it out, apparently for his son. The door was opened, and there stood the famous Vegeta Briefs. She had heard about him, but never seen him in person. They say that he refused to talk to the media, even more than she did, which was saying a lot.

"Hello Mr. Briefs, I am just coming for the equipment that my father ordered. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, Kakorat's elder brat is here testing them as we speak. Actually the woman said that he is testing the prototypes, and you will get the real ones. Follow me."

As they walked to the lab, Videl looked around her. There wasn't very much in the halls, so she looked at the most interesting thing around, which just happened to be Vegeta. She had heard rumors that he was stronger than her dad, and by the way that his son, Trunks, as she figured him out to be, saw Hercule probably in a similar light as his dad. She noticed that Vegeta seemed to carry an air of superiority wherever he went. At one point, they passed by an employee. The employee treated Vegeta with lots of respect.

When they finally reached the lab, Videl was surprised to find that Gohan was there looking over one of the robots. "Gohan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, Videl," he replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same about you. Well, I'm here to pick up the robots for training the person that wins the stupid contest. What are you doing here?" she asked with suspicion hinted at in her voice.

"Ummm…well, I'm here to make sure that the robots are in fine condition. Yeah, you see, my mom signed me up to help Bulma here in her robotics department." As he said that, he really hoped that she bought it. It wasn't everyday he had to stand up to her and lie, but at least this time he added some truth to it.

"Well, if you say so. Now, I'll be taking the robots that my father wanted me to try out."

"Well, Videl, I assure you that they are tried out. We already had our team of specialists try them out, and we even had a fighter come in and test the prototypes," said Bulma.

"Oh, you mean that 'Kakorat's elder brat' that your husband was talking about?"

"Yeah, the son of Kakarot was just here, but you just missed him. His testing of the robots was done, and he didn't want to just wait around for nothing."

"Well, he should have waited, because then he could have met the famous daughter of Hercule."

"As if you would want to deal with him," added Gohan, "You would probably have run away from him had he started asking you questions."

"True, but still, he would have met me, no matter how little I would have wanted to meet him. Now, how do you work these robots, Gohan?"

He explained them all and sent Videl on her way, only to go to Vegeta and thank him for not using his dad's real name.

He went home, as it was already 7:00, and he knew that his mom wouldn't be very happy if he got home much later. When he got there, he ate his dinner, took a shower, and went to bed.

Videl:

She hadn't believed that Gohan was actually there. She was glad, though. Maybe he would be there next time she had to go to Capsule Corp. She took the supplies to her dad, helped him unload the supplies, ate her dinner, took a shower, and went to bed. She was still mad at her dad, but seeing one of her friends really helped her quiet her mood, so that she was no longer mad enough to kill him.

END CHAPTER

Okay, now it is time to talk to the reviewers. First, yes I know it was a short chapter, but I like to end chapters on an idea and not cliff. Also, I need your input. I'm gonna run out of ideas soon, so I need some for before the month at the Satan's. I want to have another crazy chapter before the contest, and I have an idea for the month at the Satan's. All ideas will benefit this story, and I will add who sent them in!

zfighter1989- thanks for the review! Last chapter was the crazy one. I like the ones where Gohan takes the evil Chibis camping—they always know how to prank people, which will be obvious after the drawing for the winner of the contest.

Shadow Dreamer 27- thanks too for the review! (Hey, I rhymed!) Anyway, it is good to know that people read what I put out there!


	8. Tardiness is a bad thing

Shoot…I haven't updated in a while, and I went back and noticed like a million spelling mistakes, even though I have a good spell check ((they were all real words)). I'm so sorry if any of you were confused by it. I'm just such a bad typer. Anyway, on with the story:

'_Thoughts' _

Chapter 8: Tardiness is a bad thing

Gohan woke up to the quiet sound of the birds chirping in the background. Because Goten was grounded, he wasn't allowed out of his room for anything other than food, the bathroom, or to take a supervised walk. If he escaped, he would be punished for another month. Luckily, he was allowed to keep his books and even a coloring book and some crayons, so he wasn't without some entertainment. But, he had to do a lot of work for his home schooling during that time.

Gohan went down to get his breakfast before heading off to school. Chi-Chi was there, ready to fill up his plate to the point that most people wouldn't dream of eating that much, but for a Saiyan, it was a normal meal.

After the breakfast, he pushed the button on his watch and flew off to school. He hoped that Videl wasn't going to find out his secret, because he knew she was going to try because of the previous day's events.

When he met up with her, he was relieved to know that she didn't ask him anything. She just talked like normal, which was actually very suspicious, but not enough to show that she thought anything of the day before.

Videl's POV:

She had woken up that morning thinking of the meeting with Gohan the day before. She looked at the calendar to check how much longer until the "day". The week after the drawing was to be when the new person came to the mansion. It was 18 days before the drawing, and 25 days away from the new person coming over. She hoped that it was someone she either knew or was a nice person.

'_Oh, who am I kidding? They probably have the whole thing rigged so that the winner is the meanest person in the world just to see what my reaction is. Still, I hope it is someone I know. Maybe Gohan got past the entrance test, and maybe he will win. At least then I would have a good time teaching him some martial arts.' _And with that, she left the room to grab her bagel and head to school.

She saw Gohan when she got there. She tried to act natural, asking things like how his weekend was. He only replied that the evil Chibis were out to get him, and not to ask anything else. _'Weird…' _When she asked about the test, he gave a simple answer: "Ask Sharpener." '_Double weird.' _

Fed up with the avoiding answers, she asked one final question, "How did you get a job at Capsule Corp.?"

"Well, Bulma is a family friend, and she thought that I would be a great help with the robots," he said, with the traditional Son Grin, complete with the hand behind the head.

"Whatever you say, Gohan."

"Mr. Son and Ms. Satan, I am trying to teach the class, and if what you have to talk about is so important, then tell the whole class, and if it is not, then be quiet. If you aren't quiet, then I will have to have a parent/teacher conference. You two have been rather talkative lately, and you, Gohan, are always late for class. One more tardy mark on your record, or one more interruption from either of you, and you will face the wrath of the parent/teacher conferences! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," replied both of them, in a monotone fashion.

The rest of the day was very quiet for those two. The teachers had some sort of meeting right after class via the phone, and if Gohan was late for any class, or if either of them made any interruption for the next week, then there would be a parent/teacher conference.

Gohan flew home as soon as he could, and he was hoping to Kami that nothing would come up for the next week. He REALLY didn't want to have his mom go to the school, because then who would baby-sit Goten? Goten was grounded, meaning no Capsule Corp., and Gohan would have to show his mom to the school. Gohan didn't want to have to bring Goten along. It would become a disaster.

Also, he didn't want to have to drag Videl into this. Sure she could get out of it, but what would her dad think? He would blame Gohan, and that would be an even bigger disaster.

_'Oh, what to do…If I obey, then I have to go from class to class quickly, meaning no talking to anybody there, and I can't talk to anybody during class. I don't like to have to call people because I don't know what they are doing, so that is out. I guess I'll have to be on time. I just hope that no world problems come that I have to fix. Thinking of world problems, what if there is crime? I can't leave class, because I might not be back for the next class, so what will I do there. Maybe I can convince Vegeta to help with the crime. I'll think of something.'_

He just went to his house, and when his mom asked how his day was; he avoided the problem as much as he could. Luckily, she didn't notice the feigned enthusiasm of how great his day was and that there was no problem. Because Goten was still grounded, he didn't have to worry about him bothering him that night.

With Videl

_'I really hope that I don't have to get any conferences. My dad would probably either tell the world or make my life a living hell. Either way, I lose. Also, what would happen to Gohan? I wouldn't like to see anybody that I care about so much to get in trouble. If he is in trouble, he may be grounded, and then I can't call him or see him or anything. I just hope that he wins the contest. He probably has some sexy muscles under those baggy clothes. I mean, he is really hot……………..did I just think that?'_

Realizing the semi-mistake she made, she tried to rid her mind of all things Gohan, but to no avail. Finally, she just gave up and went on flying her jet copter. She got home and did her normal routine before she went to bed.

For the next few days, there was not very much crime in the streets of Satan City. The police dealt all of the crime that did occur that week. That is, until Thursday. It was fourth period—science. Gohan and Videl had just been paired up for a project when Videl was called away from the class to go help a robbery that took place in the jewelry store a mile and a half away.

She ran out of the room, giving the excuse on her way out, leaving Gohan to work on the project. Luckily for Gohan, he had asked Vegeta to watch out for any crime that Videl helps with, and help her if she needs it. Gohan thought back to when he had told Vegeta about it:

Flashback:

"Vegeta, you just have to help me out here, if you don't then my teachers will schedule a parent/teacher conference, and that would mean Mom wouldn't be happy," pleaded Gohan

"Whatever, brat. Just tell me what you will need me to do, and I'll think about it."

"Well, I need you to help Videl if she needs help fighting crime."

"I don't see why you can't, Great Saiyaman," replied Vegeta mockingly.

"Vegeta, if you don't, then that means that I would have to help her, and in that case I would be in trouble with the teachers, and they will make Mom go to a conference."

"That would be your problem, not mine, so you deal with it."

"Think of it this way, if you don't help me, then I'll tell Mom that you didn't, and she will chase you down with the frying pan."

"Like I would be afraid of the frying pan…" Vegeta added boastfully, hiding the fact that the frying pan is rather scary for even a Saiyan.

"Fine, I'll just tell Mom to beat you with it, and then she'll get Bulma to use one on you."

"…"

"I thought so. So, will you help me or not?"

"As long as I don't have to wear a stupid costume."

"It's a deal!"

End Flashback

They planned on Vegeta wearing some Saiyan armor and being Super Saiyan to hide his true identity. Gohan worked on the project for science alone, until it was time for the next class.

When he got out of the room, he almost literally ran into Videl, who was a little bit late to finish the class. Gohan went to his locker and grabbed his books as fast as he could, but stopped to ask Videl how the mission was…big mistake. Though, he found out that Vegeta kept his promise, nothing was worth what happened next.

Gohan made it to the next class 30 seconds too late, and he was marked tardy. He started hitting his head with his hand, but after a minute of that, the teacher yelled him at again. He settled for waiting until after school to get out his anger. After class, the teacher gave him a piece of paper to give to his mom. The date was to be that Saturday, and his mom would have to talk to EVERY teacher that he had, as well as the principal.

However, she the desk was opened to get the slip, Gohan noticed a piece of paper with dates and names on it. Using his Saiyan eyes, which allowed him to see small print from a distance, he realized that the paper was a betting sheet on which the teachers bet on how long before he was put through parent/teacher conferences.

The teacher that won was the teacher that he was with. She also gave him a letter to give to the next teacher, apparently saying that she has won, and the bet was off.

After school that day, Gohan flew home as fast as he could to tell his mom the terrible news. When he got home, he had to explain the whole thing, and as he had guessed, the frying pan was put to a use it was not built for. Instead of cooking, it was used to beat the poor half-Saiyan in the head until he was punished enough for his actions.

Chi-Chi then ran into a problem…. Who would baby-sit Goten? Bulma and Vegeta couldn't do it because they couldn't have the two Chibis together. 18 and Krillen couldn't for a similar reason with Marron. Chi-Chi didn't want to have to bug Dende or Piccolo after the last time they had to baby-sit Goten. The only possibility would be if she hired a baby-sitter, and no one would want to take that job. It had already been tried by half a dozen of the world-s best baby-sitters.

"Gohan, do you anyone to baby-sit Goten?" she asked, hoping that he knew someone.

"Well, maybe Videl could come over or something. She could always get away from her house," he replied, after some quick thinking.

"Isn't she Hercule's daughter?"

"Yeah, and she is a great fighter, so then maybe she could keep him in line."

"As long as she doesn't run away like the last one, then everything will be fine."

"I'll go call her." And with that, he went into his room to use his phone there.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know that some of the characters are a little OOC, but come on…it makes it all the funnier. Anyway, any ideas that I can put in here would be great.

Here are the answers to reviews:

RyukoGirl, zfighter1989, miroku-has-darkness: here is the update you guys asked for!

Shadow Dreamer 27: About Vegeta apologizing, he was just doing that to show thathe has at least SOME manners, though how much he has is debatable. As for your idea, I think that I can somehow weave that into the story. It might not be the same as the way you said it, but a renegade robot can be worked upon in almost any way. Thank you for the idea!

rinoakes:I'm trying to add more romance, but that will start to show itself when I get to the mansion part.

Note to everybody: I'm not sure how long this story will last, but it will be a while, so bear with me on the updates. It only takes three hours for me to come up with, type, and fix a chapter, but taking the time to actually getting to it takes a while. Also, I'm in the process of writing other stories, and I have another notebook going for a mega crossover.

Lizzie


	9. Babysitting and Conferences

Here is the next installment of "reflection"! YAY! Anyway, I have started my newest story, but it will not come up for a while. I'll have like 5 chapters before I decide to put it up to keep you all from having to wait on me for the updates.

**Note on the baby-sitting**: Goten is not bad when he is alone. It is when he and Trunks are together that it is bad. Don't be surprised at how calm he is. I have a Trunks and Goten baby-sitting job for one of the other characters. This one is just because I can.

Chapter 9: Baby-sitting and Conferences

Saturday came around too quickly. Sure, Gohan had convinced Videl to baby-sit Goten, and Chi-Chi wasn't mad anymore after she heard about the bets, but still, no one wanted that day to come.

The conferences were at 1:00, so Videl planned on getting to the house at 12:00 to give them some time to get to the conferences.

Videl flew her jet copter all the way out to the Son's residence. She got out of it and knocked on the door, as any polite person would. Gohan and Chi-Chi were already on their way out, so there wasn't much time to talk.

"He is to stay in his room for the entire day, and if he leaves, it can only be for food or to use the bathroom," said Chi-Chi, "If he causes you any trouble, he will be punished. And, don't tell him this, but if he is good, he will no longer be punished. Also, if he does come out, make sure that he doesn't get to the phone. He might call his friend or something, and his friend is grounded as it is, so they'll both get in trouble."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Son. I'll make sure he stays in his room like a good boy."

"Thank you so much for helping out! You have no idea how hard it is to get a good babysitter these days!"

"Your welcome. And, you should go, or else they will think that tardiness runs in the family."

Chi-Chi and Gohan left, leaving Videl alone with Goten, who was currently in his room coloring. Videl just took out a catalogue and started browsing through the contents. She would circle everything that she wanted—the catalogue being a workout equipment catalogue

After sitting there for about an hour, she got bored and decided to check up on Goten. When she got to his room, which she knew was his room because he had his name on it in big letters, she opened the door, and was surprised to see Goten sitting there in a martial-arts-type gi. He was wearily coloring his book. Next to him was a stack of completely colored books, and on the other side was a stack the same size. They were both very massive.

Upon closer examination, she noticed that he was much stronger looking than most boys his age. After standing in the doorway for about three minutes, he finally noticed her.

"Hello, pretty lady!" he said, "Are you my baby-sitter?"

"Yes, and my name's Videl."

"May I please leave my room for a while?"

"Your mom said that you were to stay in here unless you were using the bathroom or eating."

"Pretty please?" he asked with his bottom lip sticking out, trying to look as pathetic as he could, "I haven't left the room very much for the past week! It issooooo boring in here. I won't run away. I just want to see the sunshine for a while."

Giving in to the look, she replied, "Well, I guess if I'm there to keep an eye on you, you can go out for twenty minutes, but that is it."

"Thank you so much, Miss Videl, I promise I won't be bad."

Goten got his twenty minutes, and he was happy. He spent to whole time running around very quickly, asking Videl to play with him. She decided to teach him some martial arts, because she was THE Videl Satan. Most people would have given a lot of money for that. However, his response to the training was very unusual.

"Goten, would you like to have some martial arts lessons?" she asked.

"I already know a lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Big Brother taught me as much as he could."

"Show me," she said, meanwhile thinking, _'Gohan knows martial arts? If that is so, then I REALLY hope that he wins. Then I don't have to work so hard'._

So, he did. He showed her his fighting stances and kicks. They even had a sparring match. Goten won, even though Videl tried as hard as she could and be sure that she wouldn't hurt the poor boy.

_'If he is this strong, then how strong is Gohan? I always thought that he was a little on the weak side, and now I find out that he has a little brother that is stronger than me? And, to make it weirder, Gohan was the one to train him, so Gohan must be much stronger.'_

When they were done with the sparring, Videl decided to give the Chibi some lunch. She looked on the refridgerator door, and sure enough, there was a list of things to be foulnd in the fridge for his lunch. At first, she thought that all the different foods were his choices, but she soon learned that they were his whole meal.

She looked at the job with horror present on her face, but it soon disappeared when she saw that all the food was ready to just throw in the microwave, and the microwave was actually four times the average size of an oven, so she just threw in all the food.

Within half an hour, she had his lunch ready for him to eat. He inhaled all the food and left to get back to the coloring books that awaited him.

She sat there in awe of his eating habits before it dawned on her that Gohan was just as big an eater.

_'Well, I guess it must run in the family.'_ She thought as she got back to the room. The reference in her mind made her remember the problem about his secret.

'_I will find out your secret, and when I do, you are going to explain everything to me, Son Gohan,'_ she thought, as she waited until they got home.

Conference:

Gohan and Chi-Chi arrived just in time for the conference. All of his teachers and the principal gathered into one of the classrooms to discuss his constant tardiness.

"He never seems to get to class on time," said the math teacher, "And when he does, he often leaves the class to go to the bathroom. He is always missing some class. And, he is always talking to his friends. I think that he thinks that they are more important than school is."

"Gohan, do you have anything to say to that?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Yes, Mom, I do. I think that they don't give us enough time to get between classes. We can't even talk to our friends for thirty seconds and plan on making it to the next class in time. Also, we don't do anything for the first three minutes, because the teacher is usually just getting his papers together. I don't see why we can't have at least two more minutes to get from class to class.

"As for the bathroom…"

"…And never coming back," added the science teacher.

"Yes, that too, I have to go, why is that so difficult to get through your heads?"

"Do you have a bathroom problem? Because if you do, then get a doctor's note or something," ordered the math teacher, "You can't keep missing class like you have. If you keep this up, then we will have to punish you with detention."

"Now you listen here you! You have no right to punish my son when he has to pee. If he can't hold it, it isn't his fault!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Mom…" started Gohan.

"Not now, Gohan, let me deal with these teachers!"

"But Mom…"

"No buts, Mister! Now, be quiet OR ELSE!"

It was unsaid as to what the "else" was, but the half-Saiyan knew the meaning. He could see in her eyes the look that he would see when she was about to beat him over the head with her frying pan.

"Now, as I was saying, if you teachers decide to punish him for anything that he can't control, then you have to deal with me!" finished Chi-Chi, yelling so loud that some of the teachers that were covering their ears in order to not lose their hearing.

"Now that this is settled, Gohan and I will be heading home now!" she exclaimed in an overly happy voice.

The second they left, the history teacher blurted out, "But we didn't decide on anything!" All her fellow teachers nodded, but were unable to do anything about it.

Chi-Chi and Gohan flew to their house in the mountains. When they got there, they saw Videl sitting on the couch randomly looking through her catalogue.

"Oh, you guys home already?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom told them that I am not at fault because I am always late and stuff like that," answered Gohan.

"Those teachers deserved it!" added Chi-Chi, "Now, Videl, how was my Goten? He wasn't much trouble, was he?"

"Actually, he was very good, and I even took him out for a while so he could have some fresh air," seeing the look of anger on Chi-Chi's face, she added, "It was only for about half an hour, and he didn't do anything that he shouldn't. Besides, he spent a long time coloring, and all kids need some fresh air. He was very polite, and he deserved it."

"Well, as long as he was good and didn't go near the phone, I guess it was alright. Just keep in mind that he can be a very tricky boy."

"Okay. Oh, and, I wanted to get rid of some of his energy, so I tried to teach him martial arts…he said that "Big Brother taught him". Gohan, can you explain that?"

"Ummm…I took a self-defense class?" said/asked Gohan, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Wrong answer. He was even a challenge for me, so either he is a fighting prodigy, or you are strong as well."

"Umm…He has a friend that is really strong that is teaching him as well."

"How old is this friend?"

"Eight."

"So, you are telling me that your seven-year-old brother has an eight-year-old friend that has taught him to be as strong as me, the only daughter of the man who destroyed the evil Cell? But, wait, there's more! You taught your brother some as well. Seeing the fighting stances that he had, he has been training for at least a year."

"Well, umm, we thought it necessary to teach him at an early age?"

"Whatever, Gohan. Now, I will be leaving now. Kami knows that Dad is wondering what I am doing. He might send out a search team if I'm not back before dark."

"But, it is only 2:30."

"Yeah, I guess, but you know Dad…he is way too overprotective."

"Bye."

"See ya later, Gohan," and with that she went out to her jet copter and flew towards the city.

END CHAPTER

So, ho was it? I know, it needs work, but hey, I'm trying!

Answers to reviews:

Miroku-has-darkness—thanks for the review!

Zfighter1989—thanks for the review! I'm glad that I could brighten your mood!

Shadow Dreamer 27—thanks for the review. And, I hope the chapter wasn't too disappionting. I have another baby-sittng expedition planned, so his one wasn't supposed to be all that big.

A-man—Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm trying to fix that, but I'm sorta new to writing descriptions, so it may take a while.

rinoakes--thanks for the review! I hope the babysitting is okay...I have something else planned for babysitting...WITH BOTH EVIL CHIBIS!

please R&R!


	10. robots and chibis is not a good combinat

Well, here is the next installment:

I will use the robot idea from Shadow Dreamer 27.

On with the story!

Chapter 10: Robots + Chibis is not a good combination.

The day after the babysitting incident was a Sunday. Hercule decided that Videl should go over to Capsule Corp and see if they had any more robots so that they could make a presentation of what the new resident of the mansion would have to deal with.

Videl didn't really want to go be a "delivery girl", but her father said that she needed to go, or else it would be all over the news that she baby-sat someone. He knew as well as she did that the press would have a field day over someone famous stooping to so "low" a level.

She hopped into her jet copter and flew towards the large building on the other side of town.

Meanwhile:

Trunks had finally been released from being grounded, and he and Goten were secretly hiding in the robot department of Trunk's mom's lab.

"Trunks, I'm not sure we should do this to the robots…what would happen if we get caught?" asked a scared Goten as he watched his friend put some weird device on one of the robots.

"Stop worrying. I have it all figures out. All this will do is make the robot stronger. Dad always says that Mom needs to make stronger robots. Besides, I have a button to deactivate the power of the robot. Anyway, It won't be that much stronger…even you could fight it!" he exclaimed as he finished putting the device on the robot.

The robot looked like all those around it—it was reddish and almost the size of Videl. It looked humanoid, but was different enough that one could tell immediately that it was a robot. The sensors were in the usual places, so it would act like a human.

Goten had a bad feeling about it all, but he wasn't one to stand up to peer pressure, especially when it came to his best friend.

Trunks reassured him that everything would be okay, and with that, they both left the room to go to the kitchen and eat lunch.

Meanwhile with Videl:

She went up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, she was greeted by one of the many employees.

"Hello, may I ask why you are here?" asked the employee.

"Yeah, I'm Videl Satan, and Bulma Briefs has some robots that my dad sent me to fetch."

"Right this way, Ma'am," replied the employee as she led Videl through the building until she got to the office of Bulma.

"She will be right out," continued the employee. Videl said a quick thank-you, and the employee walked away.

A minute later, Bulma came out of the office and led Videl down through the confusing hallways of the building. On their way to the lab, they almost literally ran into Trunks and Goten, who were making their escape from the lab.

Videl noticed that Goten was with them, and apparently Goten recognized her. "Oh, hi, Videl," he said when they met, "Trunks and I were just playing in the lab…"

"Ummm…he means that we were playing near the lab," Trunks interrupted as he jabbed his best friend in the stomach. "We were just heading to lunch, weren't we, Goten?"

"Oh, yeah, lunch," he said, and the two boys were off as fast as they came.

"Strange…" said Videl as she continued to follow Bulma.

"So, where did you know Goten from?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, I had to baby-sit him yesterday. I am not much of a baby-sitter, but he was pretty easy. He only asked to be out of his room once, and when he did, he just ran around. I tried to see if I could teach him ant martial arts, but he said that his brother had already taught him. Is Gohan into martial arts?" she asked Bulma, hoping she would know.

"You could say that. He has always shown an apt for fighting, and he was trained by the best. However, for the last few years, he hasn't trained more than needed to keep in shape," Bulma answered, not wanting to release too much information to Videl, but not wanting to look vague.

"Well, he must have taught Goten a lot. Goten was a match for me. I was holding back a bit, but he beat me as if it was nothing."

"I think it runs in the family, but who am I to judge? Well, here we are: Robotics."

"How many robots do you think dad wants me to get?"

"Probably twenty or so of each. They can be programmed to any skill level. The ones for you are made special, however. They go from a power level of thirty on your dad's scale, to a level of two-hundred, that way your dad can fight them, if need be. If the person that trains with you has a higher power level, call me, and I will fix it to accommodate their power."

"Thank-you so much, Bulma. I'll take these robots over to my dad before he gets mad at me for being late," she said as she took the handcart with twenty red robots in it.

What she didn't know was that one of the robots was specially equipped to stand at a level of one thousand on Hercule's way of testing level.

The next day with Gohan:

Chi-Chi had somehow gotten a cold, and he had to stay home with her to take care of her. Goten was sent off to Bulma's to say out of the way. He watched television for the whole day, seeing what kind of interesting things were happening that day.

That day with Videl:

Videl was flying to school, thinking about what her dad was going to make her do: show people what the robots can do. She had trained with one already to test the power, and it was a great workout, but still, she didn't want to present it.

She took the robot into the gym and set it up. Her dad had told the school to have everybody there for the presentation that morning.

Hercule came into the large gym just as the last students were making their way to the seats. A team of workers had set up a small version of a fighting ring in the middle of the gym, so everybody could see it.

Videl was thinking, 'Why does Dad always do this? He never seems to get it that I am not as outgoing as he is, and I certainly am not good with doing things in front of people. At least I am fighting. That is one thing that I can do.'

She walked up into the ring, and the bell to start began. She pressed that button to make him start, and the match was on.

At first, it was an easy fight. The robot was going a lot slower than the one she had fought previously. She dodged its every attack, and she even got some hits in. But, after thirty seconds of fighting, she saw it speed up, and it kept doing so every ten seconds after that. Soon, it was all she could do to keep from getting seriously injured.

It wouldn't have been so bad had it just been the school, but the whole thing was broadcasted all across the world.

Soon, it was that every time she would attack, it would just get stronger and counter the attack, hitting her harder than she had tried.

She reached for the button to turn it off, but before she could press the button, the robot hit it out of her hands and smashed it beneath his metallic foot. She thought that it was all over at that point.

Meanwhile:

Trunks had just turned on the television, with Goten sitting right next to him. They were flipping through channels when they saw Videl fighting a robot. They saw it get stronger and stronger, aster and faster, and after watching it for a while, Goten asked, "Isn't that the robot that we modified?"

"Oh, SHOOT! Goten, we HAVE to get that button to turn off the extra power, or Mom is going to KILL us!"

Both boys screamed and rushed off to Trunks's bedroom.

Hearing the scream, Bulma ran into the room, dropping the invention she had just completed. 'Somehow, I know that those two boys have something to do with this,' she thought, as she ran to the phone to call her best friend.

Trunks and Goten were frantically searching the bedroom. Clothes and such were flying in every direction possible. They finally found the lost button after almost tearing the room apart. Trunks immediately pushed the button, and he knew that Videl was safe.

Oh, but had he pushed it a minute earlier, things would have been different.

Meanwhile, two minutes earlier:

Hercule was talking to the reporters, when one of them asked, "Um, Mr. Hercule, are you sure that your daughter can take all the beating she is getting?"

"What beating?" he asked. When he saw her cornered and looking up into the angry eyes of the robot, he immediately screamed, "I'm coming for you, Videl!"

He ran up into the ring, saying, "If you want to hurt my daughter, you're going to have to deal with ME!"

The robot turned around, seemingly studied Hercule, and then attacked. But, right when it was close to Hercule, the robot stopped for a second, and then it was down to a slow speed. Hercule fought the robot with everything he had to protect his daughter. Needless to say, the robot was down in a minute.

The crowds start cheering, "HERCULE! HERCULE! HERCULE!" getting louder and louder with every passing second until he got a microphone and started yelling into it.

"Yes, it is I, Hercule, the most powerful man in the world! Not even a robot can defeat my awesome power! Now, you all know what the challenge will be. But, I will make sure to have the robots tuned down a bit before the lucky boy wins! Now, I say I speak for all the teachers: GO TO CLASS!"

Everybody exited the school, not noticing Gohan standing near where Videl was.

"Videl, are you ok? I came here as soon as I could," said Gohan, looking her over for any major injury.

"I'm fine, but you aren't going to be when I get through with you!"

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Because, you help with the robots at Capsule Corp! You must have looked over that one! It was weak at first, but it got stronger and stronger until it was able to beat me."

"I assure you that I have nothing to do with it, but I have an idea as to who it was that did it. I think that Trunks and Goten are behind it."

"You mean that sweet brother of yours is capable of this?"

"When with hi best friend, yes. I'll tell you more at a later time, but right now I have to go deal with my sick mother. She probably wants to know what happened."

"Good-bye, Gohan," she said as he walked away. She sat there, wondering exactly what happened and how Gohan got there so fast, but was quickly brought out of her thoughts by he dad.

"Who was that boy?" he asked accusingly.

"He is a friend of mine. He might know what happened with the robot."

"There was nothing wrong with the robot. You just need to train more like me!"

"I train for at least an hour a day more than you do, and you have the whole day to train! I only have a couple of hours."

"Excuses will get you no where. Clean yourself up. We're going home."

"But what about school?"

"School is not as important as your fighting abilities and my fame. We need to have a serious talk about your attitude."

"Whatever. I'll go get my bag." She walked over to where he stuff was. Her whole body ached from the beating, but she hid it as well as she could from her father. She knew that he would use it against her. He already had enough to use against her, and she didn't need anymore.

They walked out of the school, and were ambushed by all the reporters in the city. They asked Hercule about how he won, and they asked Videl about what it was like to lose. The whole interview took a couple of hours. By the time they finally left, Videl felt like she was going to fall down and never stand up again.

However, she kept it all hidden from her dad.

Meanwhile, at the Son residence:

Vegeta and Bulma had managed to round up both boys and take them to their friend's house, after finding out what had transpired. Together with Chi-Chi and Gohan, they found a reasonable punishment.

Because the previous grounding didn't do anything, they decided to not bring the boys next time they wanted to go somewhere. Gohan had a great idea for a baby-sitter, but he would not share his thoughts.

END CHAPTER

YAY! MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!

Sorry about everything being so summarized, but had I gone into detail, the chapter would have been a pain in the butt to write. Anyway, if anybody can guess who it is that will have to baby-sit the Chibis, send in a review. I already have it chosen, but this is just for fun.

Answers to reviews:

Rinoakes- I hope this one wasn't too slow. Here is the update!

Shadow Dreamer 27- I'm going to use your idea for descriptions, but his wasn't a descriptive chapter. If you want, send in a guess for the unfortunate soul that has to baby-sit.

The baby-sitting probably won't be for a while (I'm going on a three-week vacation in less than a week, and I won't have access to a computer). I'll be expecting reviews!


	11. punishments are evil

Finally, I'm back!

"Back from where?" you may ask. I went to Europe for 20 days! YAY! To get some of the stupid quotes from my trip, read my profile! Most of them are hilarious…the rest are a little stupid unless you know what was going on.

Oh, and about the babysitter, it is really easy to find out…I'll give you a hint: I REALLY don't like this character!

Disclaimer: I own very few things, and I don't see anywhere on that list DBZ. If you want to, you can look for yourself _hands reader a note of all her possessions. _Do you see anything? I don't think so. But, I do know that the owner wouldn't really mind me writing this, because if he or she (I don't know….) didn't, then it would be illegal to post DBZ related stories on the Internet. Please, don't sue.

Well, here you go:

Chapter 11: Punishments are evil

That night, Gohan decided to call Videl to ask about how bad she was hurt. He dialed her personal number, and waited for her to pick up, but somehow, she wasn't there, and her dad picked up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hercule asked.

"I'm Gohan Son, a friend of Videl's. I just want to know how she is doing."

"Well, she is fine, except for the fact that she is weak. She isn't taking any calls for the rest of the week as punishment for being so weak."

"Well, at least tell her that…"

"And, don't go thinking I'm her secretary, either. It is her fault that she disgraced the Satan name. She needs to learn her place and become strong like me."

"Well, I'm sure that she is trying to the best of her ability. She is strong, though, and you should give her credit for that."

"Yeah, well, I beat the robot in no time at all. That should tell you something about the strength of my daughter."

"That may be true, but I work at Capsule Corp., and I found out that Bulma's son, Trunks, played a trick on one of the robots, making it stronger than the others. He also distinctly told me that he pushed the button to turn off the super strength right before you began, giving it enough time to power down for you. I'm sorry to say this, but had you fought it at the power Videl did, you would be in big trouble right now!"

"I DON'T NEED SOME SMART MOUTHED KID TELLING ME OF MY WEAKNESSES! GOOD-BYE, AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" and with that, he hung up.

'Well, that went well, I guess…' Gohan thought as he put down the receiver and went to sleep.

Meanwhile:

Hercule had just hung up the phone, as angry as anyone could be. 'What does that brat know? I fought that robot and won, and Videl couldn't beat it. It was no different than the others. That boy didn't know what he was talking about. Yeah, that's it. He was trying to save Videl. Though that is noble, saying that I, Hercule Satan, am weak is not the way to save her.'

He walked to her room, where she was crying on her bed, but he didn't know that. The second the door started opening, she stopped and made it look like she was sleeping. He scanned the room as he walked in, glad that his servants had successfully removed all traces of entertainment from the confines of the room.

((I have never seen her room, so if I get it wrong, I am just making this up. Sorry if this confuses anybody. This is how I see her room.))

The bed was against the left wall, with her nightstand next to it. The place on it where her phone used to sit was now deserted. At the end of the bed was a full mirror. The sliding door at the other side of the room from the doorway leading to out to the balcony was locked and had tape on the outside to make sure she didn't use it. On the right side of the room, there was a blank spot from where her TV used to sit, right next to her dresser and door to her closet.

Hercule thought his daughter was asleep, so he left the room as silently as possible, not to wake her up. The second he had gotten as far away as possible, she started crying again, but this time not as hysterically. Earlier, however, she had cried more hysterically then anyone would have thought her to cry.

She got up out of bed and headed towards her mirror. 'Look at me,' she thought, 'how long do I have to put up with this? I lost one battle and he treats me like I'm the weakest person on the planet. Really, how can he do this? I am almost as famous as he is! Ask anybody, "What is the name of Mr. Satan's daughter?" and they'll reply, "Well, it's Videl, of course!"' She started crying again, this time without noticing it, 'I just want friends to know the real **me**! The way Daddy-dearest is making me live is having me put on a façade that I don't agree with. All the time it's "Videl, why don't you go and train to be like me?" or "If you don't get stronger, then what will people say? They'll say that I am a negligent father, not letting my only daughter live up to my footsteps." I know what he is really saying, though he may never say it, "Why couldn't you have been a fighting prodigy? I would pay big bucks for you to be able to live up to me, you pathetic weakling of a worthless daughter." No one calls me a weakling.'

She finally managed to calm herself down, and went to sleep as soon as her face hit the pillow.

The next day:

Videl was woken up bright and early to train. Scratch that. It wasn't even light outside. It was about 4:30, and she hadn't fallen asleep until about midnight the night before. Needless to say, she was tired, and everyone knows to stay away from her when she is like that, except for her father who assumes that no one needs any sleep when it comes to being stronger.

She had to run a few miles in a track in the house, then she had to fight with the same robots she lost to until there was none left—and there had been twenty to start out with. Minus three from previous training and the show, that made seventeen. Hercule put the power up to 100 on the robots, so they were hard, but not that hard ((Hercule has a power of 200, remember? This is on his scale. On the normal scale, he is MUCH lower.))

The training lasted until she had to go on the bus to school. You read correctly…the bus…the one thing she was happy to get away from when she got her jet copter…the one thing in the world that she hated about normal life, other than being the daughter of a famous fighter. She had lost all jet copter privileges for a week.

She had to wait for the bus for a while, as it was almost always late. When the bus came by the road, it almost passed by her house. She had to literally chase it down before someone realized she was riding that day.

Because she was one of the later stops, she had two choices of where to sit—the front or the back. It would have been a lot better had she been on the same route as Erasa or Sharpener, but they had two buses in that area, and they were both on the other bus. Back on topic, she didn't know where to sit. If she sat in the front, she would be with the geeks, and she would have nothing to do. But, if she sat in the back, she would be with the more popular people who would bug her about her famous heritage. Because she had almost no time to think, she chose the front, so the bus could just keep going.

The front wasn't that bad, unless you count the geek she sat next to attempting to flirt with her. It was especially bad because most seniors took their car, so everyone on the bus was younger than she was. The geeks were especially young because they skipped grades. The twenty-minute ride seemed to take hours. Everyone seemed extremely interested in her life, and she would try to tell everyone that her life stunk, but of course no one believed that.

She almost jumped for joy when the bus rolled into the parking lot, but she had made it a personal goal to not show any emotion outside of her room, where she could be as happy, or sad, as she wanted.

She ran into Gohan as she made her way to class. One of the reasons why she hated the bus was the fact that it was always late. She had to get a late pass in the office before she could make her way to class. Gohan, too, was running as fast as he could, at least to her. He managed to stop right before they collided trying to get into the classroom.

Upon entry, they were met by the familiar droning voice of, "Ms. Satan and Mr. Son, I'm so glad that you could join us today. I was just about to call attendance, though I knew two people were gone, but now I know who they were. Luckily, you were right on time. Maybe we can make this a habit, Mr. Son." The last statement was more of a question than a statement.

They made it to their seats just as the teacher called the office to tell them that all were present, so they would have that in the records.

The day passed by rather smoothly, nothing really happened. Gohan got to tell Videl about the robots and the previous night's phone incident, but other than that, there was no hassle.

Videl got on the bus earlier than many of the other students, so she sat in the middle, where she could be sure that no one would bug her. The people in that area were just the normal people, no the jocks, wannabes, nerds, geeks, or the populars. Just the normal, everyday people that she would rather hang around with. She made a few acquaintances, so they would save her a seat for the rest of the week, so she wouldn't have to search for a seat.

When she got home, she had to train a lot more, and she was very tired by the time her dad let her crawl off to bed. She didn't even have a minute to think before her body gave out because of overworking it.

END CHAPTER

Well, here you go…after a few weeks in-between, I finally updated this. Actually, I was rushing because my brother says that he is going to delete the hard drive on the computer so that he can get rid of all the extra stuff and possible viruses. I had half of the chapter done, so I just had to do the rest before he could do that. He's not going to let me save anything, so that's going to be a problem…

Oh, well. My dad won't let him do anything without letting me know first.

Anyway: PLEASE REVIEW! I really do work harder and faster when I have people give me ideas. Also, criticizing my work also helps, but just don't flame it.

This chapter is short, I know, but oh, well. DEAL WITH IT!


	12. prisons and freedom

Here is the next installment of Reflection:

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of DBZ. Do I look it?

Okay, about Hercule being a complete ass in this chapter, it is for a reason. I need it as blackmail for a planned occurrence to take place in the near future. You'll understand in a little while.

Rinoakes: sorry, but they aren't going to make out, yet. ((I've never written a make-out scene, so when I do, sorry if it is really bad.))

Chapter 12: "prisons" and freedom

The rest of the week seemed the same for Videl. She would have to get up, put on training clothes, train, eat small breakfast, ride the bus to school, after school ride the bus back, do homework, eat quick dinner, train, sleep, repeat. By Saturday she was so tired that she couldn't even fight anything because she was so sore. Hercule finally got it into his brain that she needed to have a break, so he let her have the morning off to sleep, but she still had to train that evening.

'Only a week until I know my "training partner",' she thought as she got out of bed at about noon. 'It should be illegal to train your daughter in such a fashion! Really, I'm not made of stone like he wishes me to be. Heck, he isn't even made of stone. Gohan says that it was all a setup, meant for a stronger fighter, but was mistakenly played on me. His brother and his friend are going to get it!' She ate her brunch and headed to the training room, where she spent the rest of the day running, punching, and kicking until about 5:00pm when her dad let her go to dinner.

Passing by a mirror on the way, she looked at her reflection. Next to the mirror was a newspaper article with her saving a boy in a robbery. In the picture, she wasn't just skinny, but also healthily filled out. In the mirror, all she saw was worn out muscles and bones. She had over burned so much of her fat that she looked almost anorexic. 'Of course, Dad won't care about how I look. If he let me get this bad, so bad my pants don't fit right anymore, then why should I trust him to care.'

The maids didn't even seem to care. They would just serve her normal food, or so it seemed. Once while she was in the kitchen, she noticed that she was no longer getting 2 percent milk, but rather skim milk. None of her food was cooked with any fat, and all were low-calorie foods. 'I need that energy in those high-calorie foods,' she thought as she continued walking, 'Or soon I'll be all skin and bones.'

She didn't complain that night when she was served water, a salad, and a Lean Pocket. She didn't even ask for any more. She just went back to training as if nothing had fazed her, and she beat the stuffing out of the punching bag.

Training continued for almost the rest of the night. Hercule, feeling generous, was willing to give Videl Sunday off. He was even going to let her see her friends, as long as he knew the friends, and she only had one supervised phone call to meet up with them. She decided to call Erasa. She could use a complex system of codes and hidden messages to have Erasa contact Sharpener and Gohan, knowing her dad would stand over her shoulder.

This is how the conversation went:

"Hello?" asked Erasa.

"Hey, this is Videl. **I **am allowed to go out with friends for much **need**ed fresh air.Can **you **pick me up?"

"Sure. What time do I need to be there?"

"I need you **to **be here at 7:00am. If something comes up, **call **me, and I'll get a car somehow."

"Will you invite the boys?"

"**Sharpener and Gohan**. No, dad wouldn't want me to call them, go figure. **And **I wouldn't ask **him **to let me hang with **them**.Don't forget **to come**. Did you get all that?"

"Sure. You need me to call the boys and ask them to come. Can do."

"Well, my dad is getting impatient, got to go."

"Bye."

End Conversation

"What took you so long?" asked her dad.

"Sorry, we had a few things we had to say, like the time and stuff. She said she was free. I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow."

She said all of the above without a bit of hatred present in her tone or poise. However, she was boiling over with hate for her father. Most people looked to him as some sort of god, but….

That night she slept like a log, but she managed to get up in time to meet up with Erasa. Because of the hidden messages and stuff given the night before, she was sure that Gohan and Sharpener were at Erasa's house to wait for the arrival of Erasa and Videl. Videl managed to get away from her dad without a lot of hassle, and that was definitely a break from the previous treatment. After they had successfully left the Satan mansion and were on the way to Erasa's house in her topless car, Erasa started a conversation.

"Videl, why are you losing so much weight? Really, you have to tell me your secret so I can fit in my dress for the dance at school in two weeks. You remember hearing about that, right?" Videl nodded. "Good, but still, I could lose a little bit of this extra flab."

"Shut up. I'm not on this new diet by choice, you know. Dad decided somewhere in the back of his crazy mind that I need to become stronger and lose weight. As if. Look at me, I'm almost anorexic. I don't get anything with high calories, and I need it for training. Soon, I'll be so muscular and skinny that I won't be able to recognize myself."

"And that's bad?"

"Sure. It means that he is winning. Anyway, here we are. I hope they are ready to have some fun, because I am definitely ready."

Videl and Erasa walked into the house to see Gohan and Sharpener bored and watching TV. They seemed to have given up on talking, and instead see what was on. Erasa walked into the small living room first, followed shortly by Videl.

Gohan was the first to turn around. He saw Erasa, but when Videl came in, he almost forgot what was going on. 'She sure is losing a lot of weight,' he thought, 'Sure, I saw her at school, but she seems even smaller now. I hope she is ok.'

Sharpener was immediately at Erasa's side, showing that they had almost paired up as a couple, but not officially, yet. Gohan was similarly at Videl's side.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Gohan.

"I think we should go shopping!" exclaimed Erasa. Sharpener muttered under his breath something about being able to guess that. "I know that perfect store we can go to. We need to get Videl a few things to take home to remember the day. What do you need, Videl?"

"I guess I need a dress for that dance. I wouldn't want to use that one Dad had me wear when he introduced the idea of the mansion stay. I still can't look at the color pink without thinking about it."

"Great idea. I know of a great clearance sale going on for dresses not too far from here. I'm sure we can find something there. If not, we can always try another store."

The group of four got into the car, Erasa driving, Sharpener in the passenger seat, and Gohan and Videl in the back.

The store was about twenty minutes from the house, so on the way, Videl told everyone about the evilness of her father—about the inadequate meals and no privileges; about the training until her body couldn't feel anything, then passed out when she got to her room; about the bus trouble; about the talking; about how she was unable to get her dad to hear a word she said.

When she was done, Gohan tried to speak a few words of support, "Videl, I'm sure that he is trying to be a good father, but I also think that he is not good at it at all. I tr5ied to convince him about the robot problem, but he wouldn't hear it. I told him exactly what happened, the power-ups and downs and all, but he was too dense. Once school ends, I suggest you move out, because it is way too hard on you."

"All I wish is that he learned that I'm not made of stone. I'm strong, I guess, but not the muscle-bound daughter that he seems to want. Whatever. I only have a few more months before I graduate, and then I can leave him for good."

"That's the spirit!" Erasa exclaimed. They were almost there.

Gohan tried to start a new conversation. "What are you going to do when the new person comes to your house?"

"I'll rip him to bits if he is a crazed Hercule fan. But, if not, I may become his friend. I have to know the type person before I make a decision. As for treating him hospitably, I'll just treat him as well as he treats me when no one else is looking. I don't care what Dad says about that."

They arrived at the store in good time. Videl started looking through all the dresses—all of which were 50 percent off—and found a few that she couldn't decide between. One of them was a strapless dark green dress that reached her mid thigh at the shortest point, and was as low as her knee. It went diagonally so the longest point was on her right side, and the shorter side was on the left. At the bottom of the hem were light green ruffles.

The next dress was a dark red off-the-shoulder dress. It reached down to her knees, and had a slit on either side that went up to her mid-calf. There was also a design of a white rose on either strap.

The last dress was a plain dark blue short sleeve dress that reached an inch past her knees. The only thing special about it was the collar was off center. It went down to a sort of scoop, and kept going until it reached the same distance on the other side, then it went straight up.

She posed with each of the dresses, and let the boys decide the dress. The blue one was out first, only because it made her look a little older than wanted. The choice between the remaining two was a hard one, indeed. Gohan like the red one because he said it was more her color, making Videl think, 'I wonder how many times his mom makes him shop. He obviously understands colors.' Sharpener liked the green one because he said it looked more her style, but we all know what he was really thinking: 'ooooohhhh…she is so pretty when she wears those strapless dresses.' Boys are so predictable.

To break the tie, Erasa had to decide. She wanted to go with Sharpener's idea, but she also wanted Gohan to be the one to pick out the dress to carry out the "plan". She decided that the red was a prettier dress, and so that was the one Videl got.

Videl got the dress using her credit card…the only privilege she managed to keep. She was the one in charge of it, so that was why.

After the dress shopping, they all headed to the movies, where they spent a great deal of time and money. They were late for one showing of the movie they wanted to see—Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ((I haven't seen this one, and I don't own it. I do want to see it though.)). They blew off the extra time by playing the video games and eating junk food. Erasa almost force fed Videl because she was so skinny.

They all enjoyed the movie, and after that they all headed to Erasa's house to have some fun there before Videl had to go home.

END CHAPTER

Whew…that took a long time…I got sidetracked the whole time, but managed to write it in one day. Next chapter is fun at Erasa's house. SOON, I'll have the drawing and the month. This is such a long story so far…oh well.

I hope the coded message didn't confuse you. They had a setup where they would emphasize a word, then put the words together and you make a sentence.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Erasa's house and contest

Answers to reviews:

Rinoakes: yes, I'm so predictable…but hey…what's wrong with being predictable? Thank you for reviewing on a regular basis!

Kickbutt91: I'm going to tell you the plan…just not now. Thank you for reviewing!

TimeShifter: I'm planning on something like that. Thanks for the idea, though!

Zfighter1989 and D2Killers—thank you for the reviews!

FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE WINNER!

Chapter 13: Erasa's house and the contest

"What should we do now?" asked Videl as they pulled into Erasa's driveway.

"I know! We can plan a welcoming party for the winner of the contest!" exclaimed Erasa.

"Great……………" she said sarcastically, "Can't you think of ANYHING else to do? Like maybe play a game, or IM random friends and not say you have company (1), or plot against Dad, or something!"

"Lets play a game. So, what game should we play?"

"Anything…it doesn't matter to me," said Sharpener. Gohan agreed, as did Videl.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-ok, well, then lets play….Twister!"

"That sounds ok, but as long as no one cheats or sits on me," said Videl, mock-menacingly.

The four took out the game, set up the mat, and pressed the button. "Right foot red"

"Left foot green."

"Left hand red."

"Right hand yellow" at this point, Erasa fell over.

"Right hand blue."

"Left hand green."

"Right foot green."

"Left foot blue." At this point, Sharpener tripped over Videl, and he was out.

Now, it was between Videl and Gohan.

"Right hand yellow."

"Left foot yellow."

"Right foot green."

"Left hand blue."

"Left hand green."

"Right hand red."

"Left foot red."

"Right foot green." At this point, Videl, who was in front of Gohan, slipped, and her butt went right in his face as her head made contact with the floor. Erasa laughed outright, Sharpener bugged Gohan, and Videl was embarrassed. Gohan just sat there and tried to apologize to Videl, but she was certain that it was all hr fault.

"I think we should find something else to do," Erasa said, and the group headed to the computer where they talked to random people from school, pretending to be Erasa, then saying something she wouldn't say, then confuse the person by saying that they were Erasa. They did that to about 10 people before Videl had to be home.

She said good-bye to all her friends, and the ride back to her house was a quiet one. Hercule was waiting outside for Videl, and gave her an earful about her being a hal-hour late, and blah, blah, blah.

He made her train all that night, and every morning for the rest of the week, but she did get her jet copter back. But, even so, she didn't have enough time to drop be a fast-food restaurant to get something to eat, so she kept losing weight. Sure, she could eat at school, but the school wasn't known for good food.

By Wednesday, she had lost a total of twenty pounds, and she looked like a pile of bones. Her dad had taken to saying that she was almost beautiful, and she would have to only lose those last few pounds. She started having Erasa bring her sandwiches at school, so she wasn't starving yet.

Thursday came, and with it, the tension of almost knowing her partner. The school was to be the place, and in the gym, they had already started putting out chairs. Everyone was excited, that is, except for Videl. Her dad was making her wear a dress the next day—a dress that he picked out himself. It made her look even skinnier, and though it wasn't pink this time, it was lavender, and it looked like one of those Victorian Age dresses.

Erasa tried to come up with the right jewelry to make her look modern, but it was no use. She ended up wearing black chandelier earrings with lavender stones at the end.

Most of the reporters came out, asking about the contest, but Videl wasn't interested in any of it. All she wanted was to either get revenge on her dad, or get revenge on Trunks and Goten. She tried to piece together a plan to hit both birds with one stone, but was coming up short.

Gohan tried to help her by tutoring her during lunch, so she wouldn't get behind, for Hercule had started cutting out of her homework time to train. Sharpener even helped by just being there for her.

The day finally came. Videl had to ride in a limo to school, and she was given leave after the contest was over, so she could go with the reporters, and meet the new boy if indeed he lived anywhere nearby.

The gym was completely packed, and some people even had to sit right outside the door. They had upped security after what had happened before when they held a large meeting. Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener managed to get front-row seats.

Out came Hercule in a white Italian suit. Following him came the two men wheeling the lottery-type thing ((what are they called? They are those big things that turn, and they randomly choose a ball.)), where the balls containing the names and registration numbers of the entries.

Hercule gave a long speech, saying how much he had been looking forward to the day when he would choose a sidekick for his little girl. After that, he introduced Videl.

She came out one of the back doors, wearing the lavender dress and black-lavender earrings. Just to spite her father, she put on some last minute gothic makeup (2). She was pale, and sickeningly thin. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled back into black chopsticks with lavender beads hanging off of the ends. She didn't smile at all, and rather, she looked indifferent to everything, as if nothing was real.

She took her seat next to her father, who began talking about himself. He started telling about his childhood, and how he always wanted to be strong, to when he won the WMAT, to when he fought Cell. Gohan would have had to hold back a laugh when he got to that point, but he didn't even really hear him, for he was too busy thinking about Videl's well-being.

Hercule continued to talk for about an hour before it occurred to him that they needed to get moving already. He said, "and without any other further to-do, I will now present to all you fine people watching from all over the world, the one who will train under me, and help my beautiful daughter with her job of saving people here in Satan City."

He ordered that the lottery-spinner thing be spun, and after a good minute of spinning, he pressed the button, and out of the slot came a ball. Hercule slowly opened the ball, relishing the utter silence that had taken over the room. Everyone's attention was on the little piece of paper in Hercule's hands.

Then, he finally said, "and the winner of the contest, who will be staying at my house for one month, with all expenses paid, is none other than one of the students right here…It is…Number 038472—Gohan Son. He scored a 75 on the entrance test. Come on up here Gohan!"

Gohan's POV:

When his number was called, he thought he was hearing things. But, when hie name was called, as well as his score, he knew it was him. 'I can't believe I won. At least Videl has someone she knows. Maybe I can even help her find a way to punish her dad.'

He walked up and received the honor, then he, Hercule, and Videl exited.

Outside:

Gohan, not used to large amounts of people trying to talk to his at once, had a hard time with the crowds of reporters. They all asked the same questions, and it was getting annoying. He would tell one reporter where he lived, then another would ask him the same question.

He was ambushed for about 3 hours, as were Hercule and Videl, though they weren't crowded as badly. The three got into Hercule's limo to go out and eat, then Gohan would be allowed to go home and tell his family the good news.

In the limo:

"I still can't believe you won!" exclaimed Videl, who was sitting next to Gohan. Hercule was facing backwards, for there was a large space between the seats, and the ones in the middle of the limo faced backwards.

"I still can't believe that I won, either," agreed Gohan.

"So, how do you two know each other?" asked Hercule.

"I'm a good friend of hers. Oh, and I've talked to you before. Remember when I called you and told you about the robot?"

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"Yeah. I still firmly believe that it was all a fluke. Had you not ordered that machine to be completely destroyed, I could have showed you where the additions were made, and how it was done. I'm telling you, it was Bulma's son and my little brother who were behind it, and it had nothing to do with Videl's weakness," said Gohan, keeping his collected diplomatic tone.

Hercule just ignored it, and they traveled to the restaurant in silence.

At the restaurant, Hercule asked him about previous fighting records, causing Gohan to lose the indifferent façade for a second before he answered, "Oh, I had a sensei back when I was a little kid, and he and my dad taught me almost all I know. I've also had a few minor fights."

That vague answer was enough to satisfy Hercule. The rest of the lunch went by with no problems.

After that, Hercule had Videl escort him home.

END CHAPTER!

(1)—This is really fun to do. What you do, is have a friend over, and have them talk to someone you know very well, and have your friend(s) pretend to be you. Then, you confuse them by when asked a personal question known by only you, your friend asks, "what?", and says their name. Then, the other person doesn't know who it was. It works…I've tried it before.

(2)—Absolutely nothing against gothic-type people. It is just referring to the extremely dark eyeliner and the way she did eye shadow and/or any other makeup you imagined her in. Sorry if anyone was offended, but it wasn't meant if it did.

So, how was it? Lame? Boring? Stupid? OK?

The contest results are dedicated to Yuki's Tear, a.k.a Tears-of-Nobody...thank you for the idea, and for reading!

R&R!


	14. Week before the Stay

Oh how the days pass…. I've been so busy with schoolwork, but here is the next addition to the story. Right now I'm actually at school. Because we have a homework lab for two hours after school, and I ride the "late bus" that leaves at 5:00…school ends at 2:37…it is so sad.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own ANYTHING? It doesn't look like it. Don't sue.

Answers to reviews:

Rinoakes: I know you want them to make out, but now is not the time…. they will by the end of the story…

TimeShifter: Hercule will get his just desserts. He will not get out of this without a fight from me

Unknownapprentice: I'm glad that someone else understands the importance of non-gay characters. Too many people think that everyone in the shows is gay! I've seen stories for Inuyasha (don't own), for example, who have Inuyasha and Shessomaru (brothers) be in love with each other! THAT IS DISGUSTING!

Thank you also to Shadow Dreamer 27, kickbutt91, and zfighter1989 for the encouraging reviews!

Chapter 14: Week Before the Stay (yeah…I know…. lame title, but give me a break! I have to cover this, because I like to make stories EXTREMELY long!)

Videl and Gohan rode in Videl's jet copter to Gohan's house. The ride took about an hour, for the mountains can be hard to maneuver, and Videl had to go around some of them. While on the way, Videl and Gohan talked about nothing in particular. He wasn't at all surprised, well, maybe just a little. Both were extremely happy that he had won.

When the jet came within seeing distance of Gohan's house, they noticed that Chi-Chi was sitting outside of the house, holding a frying pan, threatening Goten with it. Videl looked with horror as the giant iron pan of 5 pounds made contact with the seven-year-old's head.

Gohan held his head in his hand, trying not to look as Videl stared at the abusive site. Gohan held back a sigh as the doors to the jet opened, and his mom looked at him angrily and happily at the same time. How it is possible, no one really knows.

"Where have you been!" she asked as the doors opened. "I've been here wondering where you were and what you were doing, and you don't even call! You should at least have the decency to call me when you are going to be late. I was about to call Bulma and ask her to send Vegeta after you so I know where you are! What if you were hurt, or worse, what if you got into a fight that you couldn't win?" She kept on ranting like that until Videl tried her hand at calming her down.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Son, but Gohan here has won the contest and we had an interview with the reporters. We let at the time that Gohan usually leaves from school. We were expecting to be early. I don't know why we were late."

Of course, Chi-Chi didn't hear most of that, because she was too busy having the following formula run through her head: Gohan+Videl+month's-staygrandkids. Her eyes were glazed over, and Gohan knew what that meant………..he would never live this down.

Videl saw that Gohan was ok with the arrangement, and told him that he needed to have all his stuff ready by the next Friday, when Videl would come and help him take the stuff to her house. She would have headed home, but Chi-Chi insisted that she stay for dinner. "You're nothing but skin and bones! What does your dad feed you?"

The above comment made Videl uneasy, but she told Chi-Chi, "Nothing really. He has me fed as little as he can. I think he thinks I'm fat."

Chi-Chi was horrified. "HE REFUSES TO FEED YOU! YOU'RE A GROWING GIRL! YOU NEED FOOD!" and with that, she ran into the kitchen and started preparing food at the speed that only Chi-chi could. Within minutes, Chi-Chi had enough food prepared for Gohan, Goten, and if Goku was still alive, for him too. Goten and Gohan made their way to the table and ate their respective portions, and Videl got the Goku-sized portion.

((this is where I went and did the rest of this at home!))

"So Videl," Chi-Chi- started when Videl started chowing down on the massive mountain of food in front of her, "What is your relationship with Gohan? Will I be getting any grandchildren soon?" The question was innocent sounding enough, but…

Videl choked on her food as her face reddened like a tomato. "We…it's not what you think…coughcough" she started choking whenever she tried to speak. Gohan hid his head, trying not to show that he was blushing an even deeper shade of red. Goten looked on with his usual kawaii (sp?) curious attitude.

"Mom, where do babies come from?" he asked. Like Chi-Chi's above question, it was innocent enough, but Videl and Gohan just blushed all the more.

"Well, Goten, when a man and a woman…." Videl holding Chi-Chi's hand over her mouth cut off chi-Chi. Had Videl not been her "daughter-in-law-to-be", Chi-Chi would have attacked and screamed, but she just stopped and put on her "why don't you want him to know unless it's true?" face.

Videl mumbled a question to Gohan, asking where to bathroom was. He pointed it out without making eye contact, and she was off.

"Gohan, you have a really good choice when it comes to girls! Yes, she will bar strong children!" Chi-Chi was off in her own little world with that. Gohan knew not to protest, so he just ate his food until Videl came back.

The rest of the dinner went on without any hassle, unless you count Goten asking about four times where babies come from. Videl had to bribe the little boy into not asking again, and she would give him a piece of candy. He jumped for joy when she reached into her pocket and pulled out a restaurant mint.

"Where did you get that?" Gohan asked.

"Where do you think? I got it at the restaurant earlier today! Dad would kill me if he knew I had it."

"Oh."

When Videl had to leave for home, she had Goten attached to her leg, begging her to stay.

"Tell you what," she said, "You let me go, and I'll whatever babysitter for next time you get in trouble that you want, okay? I'll even get one for your friend! Just let me go ((isn't that the name of a song?))".

Goten was overjoyed. He thought for a moment for whom he wanted as a babysitter for the next time. He could choose any celebrity or ANYBODY. After thinking for a while, he whispered into her ear the person he wanted.

She almost laughed her head off at the sound of the person's name. "Are you serious?" she laughed out.

"Of course. Oh, and that goes for Trunks, too!" he exclaimed.

Gohan looked at the two questionably, and then Videl whispered who it was. It was the highlight of the day other than the whole contest thing.

Videl flew off as Gohan told his mom the lucky winner of the babysitting job. If anyone thought the jet was loud at takeoff, they were wrong. Even Videl could hear her laughing at 30,000 feet! Birds flew in different directions as the thought that the world was ending.

On Monday, the evil reporters ambushed again Gohan. "Where do you live?" "What does it feel like to win?", "How will your life change because of this?" they asked all in unison. He had been lucky that he had left early and had landed in an alley that day instead of the roof of the school.

His teachers didn't yell at him when he arrived ten minutes after roll, which constituted as a cutting class. Everyone's eyes were on the school's nerd. Some girls asked him out when the teacher droned on in the background. Some boys held looks of jealousy as their old admirers moved on to the new.

Gohan was overwhelmed with the attention. He started thinking about how it would have been had he taking all the credit for Cell. Things would be like this, and yet worse. Sure, there wouldn't be a contest, but rather he would be the role model for thousands of boys across the planet.

He was deep in though when the teacher called on him. Of course, she didn't yell at him, but rather moved onto the next student. Classes seemed to last forever until the final bell rang and school was dismissed. Videl caught up with him and asked where his ride was.

Thinking fast, he said that he had a capsule. He was mentally patting himself on the back for asking Bulma to give him a jet copter of his own for safety reasons. He went onto the roof with Videl, and when she let out her copter, he let out his.

It was a red and black copter with the Capsule Corporation insignia on each side in white. It was similar to Videl's in size and shape, but it had a newer look and it was a little more aerodynamic. It had sleek custom details on the front.

All Videl could say was "wow". Her mouth was wide open, and she had to bring herself back to the real world with a pinch to the arm. "Where did you get that?" she asked when she came to.

"It's a gift from the head of Capsule Corporation. I work there sometimes, remember?"

She nodded when she remembered that. She suddenly remembered that she had to be somewhere, and she jumped into her copter and flew away.

Gohan decided to play it safe and use the copter. He jumped in and flew away at twice the speed of Videl's copter. The ride took him twenty minutes, because he was going fast and he knew the mountains.

The rest of the week passed on in a similar fashion.

END CHAPTER!

Whew…. that took SO long! I have two hours after school each day of computer access, but I have to deal with homework during that time as well (poetry analysis…who cares? Papers about blades of grass? SO WHAT…stupid Mr. Olon (I found that on spell check, you can replace his name with loon, colon, oolong, and loony))

He is so negative! "If you have a 100 percent, it can only go down" is his usual speech.

Other than my negative teacher, most things are great. Sure, I'm probably failing Spanish, but who cares? I'll make it up before report cards go out. At least I have an A in history (sophomore honors class…I'm a freshman). No one has an A in honors geometry…I pulled an 86.

Ignoring my grades for school, please review! I don't know what people think about my work unless I get feedback.

R&R!


	15. Arrival

Sorry about the long time until the update!

Disclaimer: I owneth not the show DragonBall Z, but I wish I did. Do you know how much money a person can get in royalties?

Chapter 15: Arrival

It was the day of the arrival to the Satan mansion. Gohan went to school as any other day, but he knew that it would be the last day going to school from his home until the next month. He had packed all his stuff up the night before, and had put it into capsules.

At school, he got some rude stares from the other boys who had entered the contest. Sharpener was no exception. Mocking Gohan had become his favorite hobby for that week.

The final bell rang, and the pair headed over to the Satan mansion, where they were once again ambushed by the reporters. Videl tried to ignore them and show Gohan around, but her dad came out and made her speak to the reporters.

Hercule had them talk to the reporters for the better half of and hour. They would have gone on longer, but Hercule had the bright idea that Gohan needed to be introduced to the training equipment.

He had Videl lead Gohan to the training room, where there were the new robots, punching bags, and a set of weights.

The first thing on the list of things to do was figure out the training experience of the newbie. He had to fight a robot at a power level of 30, and when he beat it, he fought another at 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, and so on. He reached 150 before he decided to hide the rest of his power. If Hercule was a level 200, then a level 150 was more than enough to freak out the old fighter.

After the robots, he had to keep a steady punch of 100 for one hundred punches, and then he had to lift several weights. However many of one thing he had to do, Videl had to do twice the amount. She had to punch at a constant strength of 100 as well, for her maximum strength was 140, and she had to do 200 punches. When the weights came, she had to lift her maximum weight, 250 pounds, 100 times, while Gohan had to lift his maximum weight, which was 300 pounds, only 50 times.

When Gohan had finished the training, he was allowed to go to dinner and eat as much as he wanted. Videl came into the dining room half an hour later, and she was fed only a sandwich and a bottle of water. Gohan had eaten at a normal pace, so he was still eating when she came in.

Videl looked longingly at the pile of food in front of Gohan as she ate her small sandwich and bottle of water.

Gohan gave her one of his hamburgers ((Like I said, he had a lot of food!)), and she ate it ravenously until one of the cooks came into the room, and then she hid it. When the cook left, she took it back out and ate the rest.

Gohan finished his meal, and when he finished, he was shown to his room by Videl. It was right across the hall so that "in case there is a major emergency, they will be able to go save the world without running across the building", quote by Hercule.

His room had dark blue walls, and on his bed to the left of the room, there was a dark blue comforter. There was a desk on the other side of the room, and on it was a schedule of training. A bookcase was set on the right side of the room. Placed on it were several copies of sporting manuals and fighting styles. A television was placed in the far right corner. Beside the TV on the table it was on was a copy of the Cell fights and a documentary of Hercule's life. In front of the TV, there was a dark blue "loveseat" to watch the TV on. There was a closet also on the right side of the room, and when he opened it up, he found it to be a huge walk-in closet.

"Gohan, I have been asked to take you out to the mall so you can get a training gi. My father has one picked out, but he wants you to try it on and stuff. We'll leave whenever you want."

"Let's go, then."

The two flew to the Satan City Mall in Videl's jet copter. The ride was a quiet one, as was the walk to the store.

But little did our heroes know that hiding in the shadows, there was a new threat.

Commercial:

Do you like Inuyasha? Have you ever thought about what Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter would be like? What if the two heroes died? What would become of the child? Well, if you have ever asked yourself these questions, or like to read stories about their kids, then my story, "Kira's Story" is the story for you. I have written 5 chapters for it already, as of 10/11/05. Please drop a review if you read it. Even if it is just a "good job". At least then I'll know if it is being read and liked and not just opened by the same person several times.

End Commercial

"Boss, I see the culprits. Should I attack now?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Yes, Goshinki, just make sure that you make them pay for what they did to me," came the voice from the walkie-talkie.

Back with our heroes:

Videl and Gohan had just arrived at the store. The second they walked in, the people behind the counter ran out to greet them and show them to the gi.

The gi was black with a red undershirt, and resembled Gohan's normal gi, though the colors were different and it didn't have the symbol on the back. Videl paid for it with a credit card, once they found the right size. They walked out of the store, content with the purchase.

In the shadows, there still was the one named Goshinki. He stepped out of the shadows when the two walked by. He followed them casually until they arrived at the jet copter, and then he stuck. His weapon of choice this time was a knife.

His first target was Videl. She immediately dodged and struck him back with a punch. The man drew back, and instead attacked Gohan. Big Mistake. Gohan punched him with a light punch, realizing that this man was only human, but even the light punch caused the man to fall to the ground helpless.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" screamed the man, his face bleeding and bruised, "I was asked to do this by a man who goes by Mortrat. He promised that he would have me killed if I didn't do what he said. He said to attack you, and if I didn't do so by tomorrow, I would be killed by his spies. He is hiding…"

The man didn't get to finish his sentence before a gun shot was heard, and his head was blown almost literally off.

Out of the shadows came another man, but upon further inspection, one could see that he was an android. He drew up his gun and shot at Gohan. He just barely dodged at human speed. He then ran over to the android and punched it in the head. Seconds later, it stood back up, this time without the gun. Gohan attacked several more times, but nothing worked unless he went beyond human limits. He stayed in his normal form, but he powered up just enough to be able to explain it, but not enough to let off any extra energy for Videl to see.

The battle went on like that for a while, and soon the android was destroyed. Its pieces scattered across the parking lot, and before anyone could call the police/reporters, Videl and Gohan were in the air, flying away from the scene.

They were given an earful about how reckless it was to let Gohan take on the people by himself, but they both ignored it. Videl may not know his secrets, but she did know that he was strong enough to fend for himself. She also knew that the android was stronger than she was. It still amazed her at how strong he was, but it came as no surprise.

After they got settled in the house, Gohan received a phone call from his little bother. Goten told f the day at home, and how Chi-Chi and Bulma were going to go on a cruise for a week, and they needed someone to watch them for a day, because Vegeta wanted a day off for at least one day. Goten asked if he and Trunks could have their babysitter, and he talked to Videl. She said she would try as hard as she could. The cruise was in three days. She just hoped the babysitter had enough patience to deal with the two chibis.

That night, Videl and Gohan were asked to watch the Cell games. The two sat on the loveseat couch. It had just enough room for the two to be comfortable. The show was boring to Videl, but to Gohan, it was a very sensitive time.

Videl was getting tired. Slowly throughout the movie, she scooted closer to Gohan, and eventually rested her head on his shoulder. By the time the movie ended, she was huddled against his body. She didn't want to move from the comfort. She was already half asleep.

Gohan didn't want to move the girl, so he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep as well.

The next morning, both woke up to a surprise. Sometime during the night, Videl ended up using Gohan's body as a human pillow. He had his arm around her and their faces were close to each other.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_, came the annoying sound from the alarm clock on the other side of the room. The two woke startled. They looked right at each other, and the immediately looked away. Gohan went and unmade his bed, then remade it, and Videl went to her room and did the same thing. They changed into new clothes, and met in the dining room in five minutes.

For breakfast and morning training, they didn't even look at each other. The embarrassment from that morning was unbearable.

'Stupid, Videl' she thought to herself, 'I thought you were going to let him like you slowly, not just fall asleep on the poor guy. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I lost every chance I had with him?'

Gohan was having similar thoughts. 'She probably hates me now. I should have woken her up and not put her through that embarrassment. What if someone got the wrong idea about us? I may love her but…. wait, did I just think, "love". I love her, don't I? As if she loves me back. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. I hope she feels the same way.'

END CHAPTER

All of this was typed on a crappy keyboard at my school. Sorry if there are typos, but the keyboard is weird. I have to press the keys very hard or else they don't work.

R&R


	16. Schedule of the stay, and SUPRISE

Ack! I haven't updated for a while, I know!

WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE'S OBESSION WITH A MAKE-OUT SCENE? Maybe……………..you'll have to read and find out! Muahahahaha!

Chapter 16: Schedule of the stay, and a SURPRISE!

The next day was a Saturday, and Gohan was asked to train for most of the day with Videl. She, of course, had to train more, so that she could continue the Satan line of fighters. She had to train from 10:00 that morning to 1:00, when she was allowed to eat, and then again from 1:30 to 6:00, when she was allowed to eat again. After training, the two were given free roaming privileges in the mansion.

Gohan only had to train from 10:00 to 1:00, and from 1:30 to 4:00. After he was finished, he was allowed to either continue or go to his room and rest from the training. He opted to continue with the training.

Hercule was scared when he noticed that Gohan and Videl were very close to each other, and Gohan was defiantly stronger than he. Hercule couldn't believe it. Out of his normal instincts for survival, he taunted the boy, and tried to make the boy seem as low as he could make him, but he was undaunted.

Training came and went, and soon they were allowed to go. Videl headed straight to the kitchen and ate all the food she was allowed to eat. Gohan wanted to scarf down his food as well, but he opted to eat at a more humane pace. He secretly gave Videl food whenever no one was in the room.

After dinner, the two went to their rooms and changed into their bathing suits, and then they headed to the indoor pool.

Gohan's swim trunks were black with red and orange flames at the bottom. His toned muscles were in clear view for anyone who wanted to look at the wonder that was Gohan Son.

Videl's bathing suit was a one-piece that was blue and green and white in a swirled pattern. It was visible when she wore the suit how much weight she lost. She could have tried out for a modeling job, and she would have been the perfect model according to any company.

Gohan stared at Videl when he saw her, and Videl almost drooled when she saw Gohan. She also almost walked over to him and touched his muscles, but that would have been out of place, and improper, so she contented herself with looking.

"Hey, Gohan! Want to race?" asked Videl, her competitive spirit taking over.

"Sure, but don't complain when you lose!"

"Oh, I won't!" and with that, the two stood next to the pool.

"100 IM?" asked Videl.

"No, 200 IM." The two prepared for butterfly.

"Ok. One. Two. Three!" and the two began swimming. For butterfly, Gohan let Videl keep up with him. After they had gone to the other side of the pool and back, they switched to backstroke. Gohan started taking the lead. When they changed their strokes again, Gohan dominated the breaststroke, but only but a little margin. Free stroke was when Gohan let himself speed up past human limits, and he won by a fairly large margin.

He laughed when he saw the angered face of Videl. 'She's kinda cute when she's wet….' He thought before he knew he had thought it. The two continued with their swim "party". At one point, Videl accidentally splashed Gohan, and it became a water fight. It lasted for about ten minutes before Videl, once again "accidentally" slipped on the downward slope of the pool. Gohan watched as she fell right on top of him. They both blushed when they realized their close proximity.

Their lips almost touched, but then Hercule busted in through the door, deciding to take a swim himself. Both teenagers blushed and turned away from each other. Videl got even redder when she saw her dad. Orange Speedos® are NOT what guys should wear, especially when the guy who is wearing it has a picture of his face on his rear end!

The swim ended minutes after that, needless to say. Each headed back to their respective rooms to change. Gohan came out in a black muscle shirt that showed his muscles and a pair of khaki cargo pants.

Videl wore a tan tee shirt that read, "Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies" ((I don't own….)), and a pair of dark jeans that hugged her body perfectly.

Videl suggested that they go to the gaming room, where they can play games until they had to go to sleep.

Gohan's mouth opened wide as he saw the room. Game consoles were scattered across the room, and in the back, there was a full size Dance Dance Revolution. He suggested they play that, and the competition begun.

For the first few rounds, Videl had the upper hand, for she always had the game available, but when Gohan got used to the feel of the dance steps, he started winning. They played for about an hour and a half before they were tired. Well, Videl was tired, and Gohan just wanted to see her happy.

It was approaching 9:00, and Videl and Gohan were supposed to watch some more martial arts videos that night, even though the last night's movie was not even a true martial arts movie.

The movie of choice was the "Karate Kid". They watched it in Gohan's room, again, and Videl almost fell asleep on Gohan again, but she didn't want to go through the previous day's embarrassment.

The movie was over a little after 11:00, and she headed back to her room to think.

'Why is it that I feel so…..so….me around him? Can, can this be love? No, it can't be! Why him? I mean, sure, he's hot, but why do I have to like him?'

'_Stop kidding yourself. Of course it is love!',_ came the annoying voice of her conscience.

'What! We are just friends!' she though back.

'_That's what they ALL say. Why can't you just accept fate as it is, and deal with it? I would think that the great Videl Satan wouldn't be afraid of a little thing like LOVE!'_ came the sarcastic reply of her conscience.

Videl tried to come up with a reply, not paying attention that she was mentally arguing with herself. She gave up after a minute, and accepted it. 'I may love him, but that doesn't mean that he loves me back! This may just be a little crush, and it could be gone with the next big thing!'

'_At least I have you admitting it! Just try to flirt with him and get his real feelings out in the open…Oh yeah, and remember what Dad says "_don't let a boy have you until your wedding night, so I can know who you are with, and already have challenged him to a fight! Your husband will have to be strong to beat me!". _Don't forget that!'_

Videl mentally blushed when she realized what "she" just thought…….she decided to just try to go to sleep, and not talk to herself anymore. It Definitely wasn't good for her health.

She took a quick shower before she crawled of to bed, afraid of what was to come the next day. She entertained her brain by thinking about the babysitting of the two Chibis that one lucky fellow will have to do. She still had to blackmail him, but she had an idea of how to do that. All she needed was a digital camera and the babysitter doing something weird. She would take the picture, crop it in the computer, change the background, and make it look like something that it's not. Then, she had to simply show the person the picture, and hold it above the person. She knew the PERFECT time to do so.

Gohan, that night, was having similar thoughts about Videl, but came up with the same conclusion. Of course, he didn't talk to his conscience, but rather his human side and his saiyan side. Both sides had a crush on her, each for their own reasons, but the difference was that the human side was afraid of rejection, and the saiyan side wanted her NOW.

Gohan had taken to listening to the human side more than the alien side, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel for her the way the saiyan side did.

The conflict lasted until he, too, took a shower, and crawled off to his bed. His stomach growled for food, but it would be impolite to raid the kitchen this late at night, so he held off on the food.

He fell asleep at about midnight, the same time that Videl fell asleep. Because the next day was a Sunday, they were allowed to sleep in. Even Hercule saw the importance of a day of rest. The training sessions started at 12:00, and they only lasted until 4:00 for both teens. They were allowed to go out into town, as to be on "patrol", but it really meant that they could go to the mall and shop, or go out to get actual food.

They climbed into Gohan's red and black copter, and flew over to the mall. Videl, thought she hates shopping, took Gohan to all of the good stores to get him some clothes, and she even got some for herself.

While on their clothes mission, they, almost literally, ran into Erasa. She was carrying so many bags that she could barely see anyone. When she found that Gohan and Videl were there, she convinced them to carry some of her bags as they join forces in shopping.

Erasa hinted towards the two's relationships, and they both blushed. But, they didn't really argue against it, and they just let it pass over.

The shopping lasted for about two hours after Erasa joined, and then they headed to the food court. Videl ate as if she had never seen food before, and they used Gohan's credit card because that way, Hercule couldn't track her expenses. He would think that it was all Gohan.

The three discussed the humor involved with the babysitter, and after eating, they all headed to Videl's house.

The three, once they got there, had some fun in the gaming room, and Gohan and Videl watched the "Karate Kid 2".

This time, Videl and Gohan were so comfortable that they really didn't want to leave each other's side, but they knew they had to.

Videl was getting up to go back to her room, when Gohan stopped her and kissed her fully on the lips. She was surprised at first, but she melted in his arms.

Gohan licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly gave it to him. Their tongues danced for a while, and they broke apart for need of oxygen. They smiled at each other, as Videl headed back to her room, to think over the new developments between she and Gohan.

Gohan's saiyan side was happy with him, for now, but it still wanted more.

Oh, well. It would have to wait for the time being. He was not going to put their relationship on the line just for sex. No, he would wait until their wedding day.

END CHAPTER

There, you make-out obsessed people! See, I added it! I'm just not a big fan of rushed relationships, but this is a pretty good time to add that. Not the perfect time, but that can't be helped.

Please review! I'll take any advice…..except for yaoi, extreme cussing, or lemons (look at the last chapter! That's where I'm keeping it, and I'm not going to wed them in the conceivable future. I might, but everyone knows what happens on the wedding night, and I REALLY don't think that it is necessary to tell everyone what happens. If you don't know how sex works, then you are probably to young to have to worry about it! I am only thirteen, myself!)


	17. Sleeping Beauty

Hey! Sorry for the long update! I have perfectly good explanations! Ummm…let's see……I'm sick, and school, and, Ummm, I'm a lazy bum?

Well, I know you all were waiting for this, so I shouldn't let you wait any longer!

Answers to reviews:

Tokyogirl12: yeah, I know that I rushed the relationship, but I sometimes bend under pressure a little bit. The make-out-obsessed people wouldn't stop annoying me. That is as far as their relationship will go, however.

Lonemutant: Thanks for the two reviews. As for the meaning of "lemon", it means…… ummmm… why am I having trouble just saying it? It means a sex-scene, okay? "Limes" are make-out scenes, for future reference. Now do you understand why I no likey the lemons?

Kickbutt91: yeah, I know I should have, but oh, well. I was planning on a make-out scene at one point or another. Besides, I can make this work out, as if it never happened, and the story line will not be affected at all because of it. Their relationship is not moving TOO fast, at least.

Rinoakes: yes, you are a make-out obsessed person. That make-out scene was to keep you quiet. LOL.

Youkaigirl64: Thank you for the review!

Zfighter1989: Thank you for the review!

Sheik's twin: Thank you for the review, and the attempt of giving advice….even though you didn't have any! LOL

Dork Lotus: Thank you for the review! I think I'll go with the second choice….the first one was a little "out there", k? Anyway, the first part of the second idea will be in this chapter. The second part will come up later.

Note: there has been some, and will be a little more strong language. If you are uncomfortable reading it, then I am sorry. I only use strong language, however, when it truly fits the scenario.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING EVEN THOUGH IT MAY SEEM THAT I DO NOT UPDATE!

Reflection, Chapter 17: ((Wow, I'm at chapter 17!)): Sleeping Beauty

It was now Monday morning, and neither of the teens wanted to wake up. They were to be in the dining room by 5:00, and they were to eat until 5:30. They were then to practice until the bus came, at 7:00. Videl and Gohan spent to practice on Videl's form of fighting. Gohan showed her the best fighting stances and the sort.

They were allowed to ride in Gohan's jet, and they were once again, the focus of the student body, as well as the reporters of the world. They managed to escape from their evil clutches and get to class in time, however, and the rest of the school day passed on as planned.

Of course, as every school day has its ups and downs, that day was no exception. First of all, Gohan had to deal with the snide remarks of Sharpener, who was convinced that Gohan was a weakling who just managed to be lucky when punching the machine.

In math that day, Videl had a major test that she was not prepared for, because her LOVING, CARING dad had not let her stay after school and enlist the help of the teachers and the tutors who stay after school for just that purpose. She hoped that she would at least **pass** the test, or else who would have to go through ANOTHER lecture about the importance of going to school.

Physics that day was the only thing that both Gohan and Videl enjoyed. They did a very simple lab that day where they had to push things with the force of a "penny-weight". Gohan tried to push the objects with that little force, but ended up having to tap it barely in order to get it that small. Across the room, the preppy girls were at the four "penny-weight" force, and they had to run to keep up with the balls. One of them accidentally ran into Gohan while chasing the ball, and she went down. Gohan seemed as if it didn't affect him, and he helped the poor girl up.

Videl watched from the sidelines with disgust as the little preppy cheerleader started flirting with Gohan. Gohan noticed that, and headed over to Videl, and continued the lab with her, convincing her that there was nothing between him and the cheerleader. Videl, had she been any other girl, would have blushed at his words.

After school, the two were on patrol. Hercule, being the idiot that he was, told them that they were not allowed back into the house until they had helped bring crooks to justice. Apparently, in Hercule's mind, the city was just **teeming** with crooks, and the crooks were APPARENTLY easy to capture. How narrow-minded Hercule is! Still, it gave Gohan and Videl an excuse to goof off. They would eventually run into something of importance.

School had ended at 3:00, and it was now 4:30. There were no signs of any robberies, gang fights, or even illegal substance abuse! Videl and Gohan had gone to the arcade, but someone there worked for Hercule, and was sent there to keep the two of them out. He had told them, "The Almighty Hercule has sent me, and many other of his workers to keep you two away from all entertainment facilities until you manage to complete the task which he has given you. Please hurry along and complete it."

Videl almost beat the poor man up, but refrained when she thought about her father's reaction to a beat up employee. Instead, the two went back out to the jet copter, and flew around the city.

And that's where they were now. Videl and Gohan had taken turns looking at the crowds, and they were very tired of seeing the same landmarks over and over again. Nothing was suspicious, and besides, Videl had a beeper that connected her with the police chief. If something was happening, she would know through him.

Gohan was currently looking through the window, when he saw something a little out of the ordinary. A man was running away from a group of cops, and he was carrying a rather large sack. Gohan considered that suspicious, and he told Videl to fly the jet down to the scene.

Upon reaching the ground, Gohan could more easily make out the man. He was wearing a ski-mask, and there were ten policemen after him now. The jet landed in front of his path, and Videl jumped out first, having given the controls to Gohan, and she ran over to the man and proceeded to chase him. Gohan jumped out a few seconds later, and ran after the man, but he ran much faster than Videl, and managed to catch up with the man, punching the man down, and stood in the man's path.

"What is in the bag?" asked Videl, catching her breath.

The man said nothing, but instead put his hand into the large bag and threw something out of it. Videl realized too late that there was sleeping powder in it. She immediately zonked out.

Gohan, however, was not affected, and punched the man again, out of anger for what he had doen to Videl. The man reached into the bag again, and threw more stuff at Gohan, but again, he was not affected. The man gave up, and let the upcoming policemen to put him in handcuffs. Gohan took the bag into his hands, and looked inside.

Inside was a bunch of bluish-green powder, and there was something inside of the bag as well. He reached into the bag, and pulled out an orb. He glanced at the orb, then gave the powder to the police so they could have it tested for the contents. He told the police that he knew someone who would know what the orb was for. The policemen let him take it and Videl back with him to the Satan Mansion.

Hercule almost beat Gohan down when he saw the boy carrying Videl into the house. Hercule took Videl into her room, not trusting Gohan for a second with anything. That was fine with Gohan, however, and he left the house, and flew as Saiyaman into the distance.

He did not stop until he got to Baba's house. He immdetly senced out the old lady, and asked her for some help in the orb, which looked surprisingly similar to her chrystal ball.

"Baba, can you tell me what this is?" he asked,

"Oh, hi, Gohan. Don't youngsters these days have respect for their elders? Oh, well. Let me see that artifact." After looking at the ball for a few seconds, her eyes got very large, "Where did you find this?" she asked.

"I found it on a criminal who was running away from the police. It was in a bag of a sleeping powder, but the powder didn't work on me. It did, however, work on Videl…"

"SOMEONE WAS HIT WITH THE POWDER?" she asked, well, screamed, "The powder was no ordinary powder. It only affects humans who are going through a lot in their lives. It is a sort of drug that puts them to sleep, and they don't wake up unless they either have a loved one, whom they love with everything that they are, wake them up with a kiss, similar to Sleeping Beauty, which is the nickname of the spell. Mostly, the people who are going through that much don't have anyone who are like that, and they stay asleep, never aging, forever!"

"WHAT?" Gohan exclaimed. "Well, um, before I go, what is the orb for?"

"It makes the powder, and it also has to be present when the loved one wakes up the sleeping person. It then absorbs all of the powder. Please, Gohan, try to wake the girl up, and if it does work, then destroy the orb before anyone else is affected. You did keep the powder, didn't you?"

"Ummm."

"You didn't! Now countless people may be affected by now, and that means that you have to cure all of the people before you destroy the orb, or you have to pass it on to the person who has the powder. It is the only way to make sure that the powder is not spread between people."

"Ok. Thank-you, Baba."

"Anytime, just next time, don't come just because you need my help. Visit just for fun, why don't you?"

"Ok, bye!" and with that, he flew back to Satan City, carrying the orb along with him.

Back at the mansion, Videl was not faring too well. Hercule had tried to wake her up, but he had no luck with the girl. He was about to call the hospital, but he didn't want to alarm the public about his daughter's condition. So, he waited for a while, at least until the weakling, Gohan, came back from wherever he had run away to. Hercule snorted, 'Coward'.

Gohan came running into the room, and Hercule tried to look like he cared about the boy, but really, he was regretting the contest. Videl had not been training as much as she had been, and now this.

Gohan saw the "Sleeping Beauty", not even noticing the glares from the world champion. He approached the sleeping girl, then turned around to confront her father.

"Hercule, I know of a way to wake her up, and it is the only way, but…"

"How do YOU know how to wake her up?" came the interruption of Hercule.

"Well, I know someone who told me, but that has nothing to do with it. The way to wake her up is to kiss her."

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE GOING TO KISS MY DAUGHTER YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Gohan didn't really listen to the rants of Hercule, but rather continued softly, "If you do now wish ME to kiss her, then go ahead and kiss her yourself. If she truly loves you, then she will wake up. If not, then let me try."

This caught Hercule's attention, and seconds later, he kissed his daughter, as a father would his daughter. But, when Videl didn't wake up, Hercule was pissed, no, beyond pissed.

Gohan tried to walk up to Videl to kiss her, but Hercule fought back on him, and it soon became a major fight. Hercule's eyes were almost red with rage, and Gohan's eyes were flickering with aqua, though he had no idea why that would be.

Gohan, of course, withstood all of the attacks by Hercule, and the one attack that he did on Hercule was enough to shut the man up. Hercule looked at Gohan with awe, not knowing what to think, except that the boy was indeed stronger than he. As to not anger him anymore, he promised that Gohan and Videl were allowed to be together, if she so wished.

Gohan then walked over to his beloved, and kissed her passionately on the lips, waking her up immediately, and she started kissing him back. Hercule gasped as he saw that the boy could wake Videl up when he, her father, could not!

Videl didn't eve notice that her father was on the other side of the room, staring at her. Al she knew was that Gohan was kissing her, and they were "alone". She did notice her father, however, when she and Gohan parted, and Hercule huffed at the two.

'Oh, shit!' se thought, 'I'm in SO much trouble!'

END CHAPTER!

Whew, that was a long enough chapter, I hope! I almost lost most of it, but I managed to recover about 99 of it! Now, I have it on Auto Save for every two minutes, like the school computers!

Commercial ((yeah, I know, it is at the end of a chapter, but oh, well))

I have been in a class for poetry, and if you would like to read one of the poems that I wrote , and you like Yu Yu Hakusho, then go to "Kurama, a parody of Richard Cory" by me, lizzieXmarieXyoukai! ((yes, I DID put this one-shot on my normal name! Usually, they are on my alternate name LizzieHanyou!))

R&R


	18. Babysitter! part 1

Ummmm…. sorry once again for making you wait? Ummm, well, I don't have any reasonable excuses except that I now have my first boyfriend! All you make-out obsessed people should be rejoicing right now. That means that I ACTUALLY have SOME experience in that area (coughcough) . Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Babysitter! Part 1 (FINALLY!)

* * *

After the Sleeping Beauty incident, Gohan received a phone call from his one and only mother. She was asking him when they could get a baby-sitter for the trip. She and Bulma were to leave tomorrow, and they needed to make sure that their two boys would be in capable hands for one of the days. Gohan assured them that the babysitter they had chosen would take care of the two, and nothing would go wrong.

Gohan hung up the phone and watched Hercule fume about the Sleeping Beauty incident. He had not tried any punishments on her, yet, but Gohan wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Videl. Gohan seemingly out of nowhere started speaking, or so it seemed.

"So, Hercule, do you like kids?" Gohan asked.

The comment caught Hercule's attention, and was taken the wrong way. "Oh no you don't," started Hercule, "I DO NOT give you permission to get my only daughter pregnant! You two are only 17, and you havn't proven to me that you are capable of taking care of a family, especially when the family that you want to take care of is my only daughter, and my only grandkids that I would get out of you two's union." Hercule ranted on and on like that until Gohan, and Videl, were both flushed to the color of a ripe tomato.

"I didn't mean like that!" started Gohan, "I was just asking of you like kids in general!"

"Oh, in that case, uhhh, of course I like kids! They convince their parents to buy my merchandise, and they are easily manipulated. Did you know that more than half of my merchandise is targeted at the kids, so that they get me lots of money?"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for…" mumbled Gohan.

"You mean you exploit the naivety ((is that a word?)) of little children? You are almost as bad as the Fast Food industry!" exclaimed Videl.

"Ummmmmmm…." Started Hercule, unable to give any response to the truthful allegations that he indeed exploited the fragile minds of children across the world.

"Regardless," began Gohan, "I still want to know how you would feel about babysitting a pair of children, aged 7 and 8. Will you do it?"

Hercule almost laughed his head off. "You think that I, Hercule, savior of the world, would stoop so low as to **baby-sit** two little kids? I don't think so!"

"But, Hercule, I thought you liked to exploit little kids?" asked Gohan, trying to trap the supposed savior of the earth.

"Yeah, but….."

"Then, you should know that if you did this, then it would make people see you as a children's man, and you would get more profits."

"Profit?" Hercule as his eyes seemed to take on the shape of $$ signs.

"Oh, and Dad," said Videl, "If you don't do it, then I will be forced to show THIS picture to the reporters." Videl reached into her pocket, and pulled out a picture of Hercule in his boxers ((gross sight…..)) singing in front of a mirror. His boxers were some of his own merchandise, and like the swim trunks from previous chapters, had his face on the butt. The microphone that he was using was a bottle of instant tan, and his hair was wet, sticking to his face. All in all, it was a VERY disturbing picture.

Hercule gasped and tried to reach for the picture, but Videl put it back in her pocket—the back one. No way would her dad even TRY to reach it there.

"When will I have to do this?" asked Hercule sullenly.

"Wednesday, sir," said Gohan, fakely saluting. "Oh, and the two boys you will be babysitting are my little brother and his evil friend, the son of Bulma Briefs. I promised my brother that you would baby-sit him, so Videl and I will make ourselves inconspicuous as you deal with the two little monsters. Just, one thing, don't leave any sugar-coated substances out in the open."

"I would think that I know how to deal with little boys. I mean, I was one, at one point many years ago. If you and Videl want to leave the house, then you may, but only on that day. Besides, I want some bonding time with the two little boys. Just watch them not be as rowdy as you think that they are!"

"It's your funeral," stated Gohan as he and Videl walked out of the room to go watch some more movies.

Tuesday moved through quickly, and soon it was Wednesday morning. Vegeta dropped the two boys of right before Videl and Gohan left for school, this time in the jet. They were going to have a camping trip after school that day, to avoid Hercule and the boys's "bonding" time.

Begin Baby-sit!

Trunks and Goten stifled laughs at the pathetic Hercule's attempts at making them like him. He screamed at them, boasting all of "his" wonderful deeds, even though they were right there and could easily hear him. They also knew that he was not the one who had done those things, but they didn't wasnt to burst the poor man's bubble. No, he would find out soon enough about the truth. As for now, they sat at his feet and listened to the bogus that ensued from his mouth, laughing inwardly at everything that he said.

The first thing on the agenda was to have breakfast. The two hadn't eaten yet, so Hercule invited then to the kitchen. The cooks prepared food for them, but it was hardly enough… for two growing demi-saiyans, at least. Hercule would have thought that there would have been left-overs, seeing as he provided more than enough food for two little boys.

"This isn't enough food!" whined a little Goten, holding his belly as it growled for about the 50th time since the meal had begun.

"That can't be possible! Cook has already given you an ENTIRE chicken! How much more can your little stomach eat?" asked a befuddled Hercule.

Trunks was not much better off. Unlike Goten, he didn't change his schedule just because of a little hunger—it was easy to get used to—but he still was hungry, and he might as well eat while he can.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed the cook, "I have to COOK and COOK and COOK ALL day long, and the only thanks that I get is 'cook more. I like your food.' If you want food so badly, then make it yourself!" and with that, she stomped out of the room. Hercule knew that she would be back by the end of the week, but, he needed someone to feed these starved boys now.

"Mister Hercule, can you cook us something?" asked Goten, with his cutest look on his face.

"Umm, well, I never cooked anything, except with my mother, but…I've got it! We can make my mother's famous sugar cookies!" Hercule exclaimed as the boys's eyes lit up with joy at the word "sugar". If only Hercule knew what he was getting himself into…

"Yeah, this reminds me of the old days," Hercule said as he kneaded the dough, a large baker's hat graced his head. He whistled his favorite children's song from so long ago that no one, not even he, knew the name of it. The Chibis's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he added two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, TWELVE cups of sugar to the mixture. Had the dough been measured in cups, it would have added up to be about 14 cups.

The cookies were soon in the oven, and the boys were allowed to lick the bowls, for there were two just for this purpose, clean. The boys's eyes glazed over at the sheer happiness. Minutes later, the cookies were finished, and they inhaled their sweetness. Hercule ate only one of the cookies, and he was feeling a bit of a sugar rush. He had no idea what to do when the sugar rush grasped full hold on the boys. Had he half a brain, he would have run far, far away, and never shown his face in polite society ever again.

Next on the agenda set by the little boys was a training spar. Hercule, oblivious to the fact of their previous training under more capable leaders, began the training.

"Now, first, you two must prove your power by punching me as hard as you can right here," he said as he pointed to his chest.

Trunks and Goten both hesitated, but Goten made the first attack. Hercule was pushed a few feet away, and looked in much pain. However, he played off the pain with a laugh, pretending that it really was nothing. Trunks took that as a sign of foolery, and attacked even harder to get it through the man's think skull that the boys were not weaklings.

Hercule was pushed across the room, and hit the concrete wall sitting on the other side of the room. Had Hercule not attempted to stop himself, he would have crashed through the wall. But, he saw the upcoming danger, and braced himself for the upcoming trauma. Trunks and Goten were on their backs, laughing hysterically at the sight playing before them.

Hercule picked his body up, dusting off any small pieces of concrete that might be found on his brown outfit. He marched over to the Chibis, eyeing them dangerously.

"YOU TWO ARE IN TIME-OUT!" he yelled as he drug the two boys out of the training room by the scuff of their necks. They protested, but had many plans to use the punishment to their advantage.

They were told to sit in a certain room for two hours, and they did so willingly. Trunks took out a holographic projector, with the layout of the Satan Mansion showing. He and Goten plotted for what felt like forever to them, but to a very bruised baby-sitter, felt like only a minute.

Hercule sat in his easy chair and sipped lemonade as he looked back at the things he had done during his life span. Any time with those two children was enough to make someone really take into appreciation their lives.

The two hours were now up, and they had not even begun to have fun yet. Upon being freed, Goten asked where the bathroom was, though he knew very well where it was. He was to plant toy spiders in the bathtub, shower, toilet seat, sink, and floor. Also, he was carrying some permanent markers, the use for which will be revealed at a later time.

Trunks, on the other hand, asked to be allowed to roam the house. He promised that he would be back in a few minutes, and he would be a good boy. Hercule, the most gullible person on the face of the planet, bought the innocent act, and soon Trunks was free inside the mansion. Domestic terrorism was his specialty, and the best part was that there was no way that he could get into trouble. Hercule didn't have enough guts to talk to his mom. And, Goten had Gohan to cover for him. The plan was fool proof.

Hercule noticed that the boys were gone for an extended amount of time. "Boys!" he called, "Where are you? I wanted to show you a movie!" The two appeared from whence they had gone, begging to know the name of the movie.

"Well, it is the reenactment of the Cell Games!" he exclaimed. The boys feigned excitement, and they watched it, laughing at the ridiculous outfits and lines of the characters. They were offended, but there was nothing to do but laugh at the hysterical presentation.

Lunchtime came as the credits rolled at the end.

**

* * *

**

END CHAPTER

So, the babysitter was indeed Hercule! Poor guy! Well, this was only part one. I don't know how many I will do, but I do know that I will add some Gohan/Videl fluff at one point or another during the baby-sitting phase. But, I have to wait until it comes up chronologically.

Ciao!

Ja ne!

Bye!


	19. Babysitter! part 2

Christmas time is here again! Time for major updates! Read all of my stories, for they should all be updated on Christmas Day, unless I am held up in typing (likely). If they are not all updated, prepare for the remainder to be updated sometime before the New Year, and if I can really type, then I should have another chapter out then, then I have to have more out for my one-year anniversary with this site. Unfortunately, the first story that I posted, I removed out of sheer embarrassment!

Note: I know how long to do this, but a lot of this is straight off of the top of my head. When I think of a way to torture Hercule, I go ahead with it. It may lose coherence by doing this, but it makes it all the more funny. Sorry if you like Hercule… but you have to admit…. The boys are great at making a guy go crazy… Also, this chapter is here for **comical relief**. Do not flame me on the stupidity of some of the occurances!

Chapter 19: Babysitter! Part 2

"Ok, boys, it is time for lunch!" exclaimed Hercule as the boys's eyes lit up with excitement. "What would you like to have?" he asked, though he knew that they couldn't possibly be hungry after all the food they had eaten earlier.

The boys seemed to read his mind, and they decided to pass on the lunch… for now. 'Just wait until dinner,' thought Trunks. Goten was still hungry, but he knew that he would never truly be filled.

"Well, then, what do you boys want to do now?" asked Hercule, as the boys and he left the living room. He was putting on a fake smile in order to let the boys know that they could ask for anything.

After a few seconds of quick thinking, Trunks answered, "We want to go out with you and fight crime!"

Hercule's fake smile faded a bit, but he didn't want to tell the boys "no", so he took them out in his private jet copter, with his driver driving of course, and they flew above the city.

Trunks and Goten watched the scenery around them. Clouds engulfed the jet as they ascended, and soon they were above the clouds. The sun reflected in calm serenity as the jet rode across the sky. Unfortunately for Hercule, they could not stay in that peaceful moment for long. Due to the fact that the clouds blocked their view of seeing the city, the boys ordered that they go down in altitude. For goodness's sakes, they were supposed to be patrolling the city.

As they descended, the space around the jet became darker, and the city looked like a boring bustling of people, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The clouds above them were darker than they had been when on the top, and the all over sight was dreary. Trunks and Goten searched the ground for any strange developments, and sure enough, they saw a robbery happening at the local bank.

"Look, Hercule, this is your chance to prove to the people that you are still the savior of the world!" exclaimed Trunks with fake enthusiasm. The whole purpose of the trip was to make the baboon look like a fool, and he hoped that it would work. Of course, Goten was oblivious to the hidden connotation, and that helped the whole thing seem spontaneous and not planned out.

As the jet lowered, Hercule's ears popped, and when they reached the ground, he could barely hear a thing. The mixture of his popped ears and the previous sound of the jet made him deaf. Trunks noticed this, and milked the development for all it was worth.

"Hey Hercule, I have to go to the bathroom," said Trunks as he watched the supposed savior of the earth try to read his lips.

"What was that?" asked Hercule, cupping his hand to his ear like an old man.

Just for kicks and giggles, Trunks said, "I said, you are the dumbest man I have ever met,"

"I am the strongest man you ever met?" asked Hercule, loudly, his old man attitude still visible on all of his features. "Why, think you so much!"

"Whatever you say, Dummy!"

"Did you just call me a gummy?"

"No, but now that you think about it, that is what your brain is!" Trunks continued, not letting his mouth be read.

"Can you repeat that? I cannot hear you!"

"Nothing, Tramp," Trunks said.

"I am the Champ, aren't I?" asked Hercule. Trunks was tired of the charade for now, so he just let Hercule get his hearing back for a few seconds. "I can hear!" exclaimed Hercule like a giddy schoolgirl when his hearing came back.

"Now that that's out of the way, didn't we come down to see you kick some major evil butt?" asked Trunks, in complete control of the situation.

"Right… hehe… Are you sure that you want to see me fight?" asked Hercule, "I mean, you saw the videos and such…"

"But we want to see you in action!" exclaimed Goten.

"And if you don't hurry, the police will catch the bad guys before you even have a shot at it, and then we can just tell the world that you were too busy to save the world again, because you were BABYSITTING two little boys!"

Without a second thought, Hercule ran into the scene.

"I am the great and wonderful Hercule! I will save this bank from robbers!" and then he charged at the robbers… armed robbers – big mistake. They were shaking in their boots for a second, until they remembered that they had guns, and the great and wondrous Hercule did not have any weapons, save his body. The leader raised his gun, and prepared to shoot.

X.X 

But, just in time, Hercule was pushed out of the way. He looked up, and saw the Great Saiyaman push him, then attack each of the robbers.

"Hercule, so nice to see you are in good health," said the Great Saiyaman, in his usual fake low voice, "It truly is an honor to save the one that saved the world."

"Listen here, boy, I don't need you to save me! And, to add to that, why are you always with my daughter? I thought that getting a sidekick for her would keep her away from you, so why don't you just leave and go to another city! This city has enough crime-stoppers as it is!" Hercule ranted as the two boys came over to the scene.

"Hi Saiyaman!" said Goten, remembering the lecture that he had received about talking to his brother when in the suit.

"Look, Goten, this is what they call a vigilante. Vigilantes should all be burned at the stake," Hercule ground out.

"OK," said Saiyaman, "I'll just go tell Videl that you are planning to kill her. Oh, and when do you want to die?" joked Saiyaman, watching Hercule's anger pour off of him in torrents.

"My daughter, her sidekick, and I are allowed to fight crime. You are not, because you get in the way of the police. Besides, because you wear that mask, no one is sure if you are a criminal or not."

"I can assure you that I have no criminal records. I think that someone is just a little peeved that I am taking a little bit of your fame."

"No, I am just concerned for the well-being of the city. Now, tell me now why you wear that mask, before I take it off of you," Hercule threatened.

"I am sorry that you are unable to think of a reason, so I think I'll just tell you. I do not want my family to be trampled on by the media. I want a private life aside from my crime fighting. You see, I have seen people who openly do things such a fight crime, and their enemies will attack their family and friends. It has happened to my friends, and I know that it can happen to me."

"Ain't it the truth," agreed Trunks, "my mom if famous, and some days I don't like to be part of the family, because then that means that I have to deal with the people who want to harm my mother. She has a few business rivals, and they have planned a few attacks on the house, as all famous people have to deal with."

"I never knew that you had to deal with people attacking your house," said Goten, "Every time I go to your house, things are safe."

"That's because we don't want to scare you when the bad guys come. Our guards are strong, and Dad says that this is a time of peace against his own enemies. Geez, Goten, sometimes I really wonder if you have a brain or not!"

"Boys, if you would stop bickering, then we can see the robbers be taken to jail…… wait, where are they?" asked Hercule, seeing that everyone had left, save a few people who wanted Hercule and Saiyaman's signatures.

"The police took them away while we were arguing. So, Hercule, why do you have boys with you? Are you… babysitting?" asked Saiyaman, who was thinking, 'This is SO much better than being in school right now! Thank goodness that there were two things going on right now! When Videl is done with her mission, I will tell her what happened here. Now, to watch the man squirm.'

"Why would I baby-sit?" asked Hercule, fakely laughing at the thought.

"I don't know, but it sure looks like you are babysitting these boys. There is nothing wrong with babysitting, it is just a little weird having the savior of the world baby-sit two little boys," said Saiyaman knowingly.

"We're not little," argued Trunks. Then, for his own amusement, he said, "Hey, shouldn't you be going? Oh, look, there's a frying pan in the sky!"

The four looked up, two of them looked with horror, one looked with a smile on his face, and the last looked with a look of confusion.

Saiyaman took off to the skies as Goten gave Trunks a hard time, "That was not funny!" he exclaimed, "You know that I am afraid of frying pans, and you should be too if you knew what was good for you!"

"Why are you afraid of frying pans?" asked Hercule, confused to the point of no conceivable return.

"Mom has a frying pan that she…" Goten started, but Trunks put his hand over his mouth, and then finished the statement.

"What he was saying was that his mom has a frying an that she fries stiff with, and she takes food straight from the frying pan onto their plates, and because she is always moving so fast, she often gets food on them!" Trunks covered.

"I wasn't saying that!" exclaimed Goten, "What I was going to say was that Mom has a frying pan that she uses to hit us in the head with when we are bad."

"That's just a threat, Goten," Trunks tried to cover up. 'Great, now Hercule's going to think that we are a bunch of abused kids, and he will call the police or something… wait for it….'

But, Hercule did not do that. Instead, he laughed and said, "That's one way to get you youngsters to behave, I guess. Does she use it on Gohan?"

"Of course!" Goten exclaimed, "He gets it almost as often as I get it! But, she hasn't used it recently on him, because he is never home."

"Mr. Hercule," Trunks said, "I want to head back to your mansion and play a video game. Can we go now?"

"Of course," and then they got into the jet, and flew above the clouds once again, to the Satan Mansion. The sun still reflected on the clouds, but no one cared this time around. Hercule's ego was still hurt after listening to Great Saiyaman laugh at him. 'Who is that punk, anyway?' he asked himself, 'One day, he just comes out of nowhere, and there seems to be no way of ridding the city of him. I thought that getting my Videl a sidekick would rid the city of him forever, but I was wrong…'

Before he could think of anything else, Goten interrupted his thoughts, "Mr. Satan, I got to go potty," he managed to say in the cutest voice he could.

"Can you wait until we land?" asked a horrified Hercule.

"Ummm…" Goten thought for a second, "How far away are we?"

"About ten minutes," replied Hercule, hoping that it was enough time.

"No, I got to go NOW!" he cried.

"Driver, speed up the jet! We must get to the mansion before he wets himself all over my new jet!"

So, they sped up, going faster and faster with every second, until they reached the maximum for the jet. They were almost to the mansion, when a police jet caught up with them. They were ordered to land, a mere mile from their destination.

"Don't you know who I am? I am the Great Hercule! How dare you pull me over?" asked Hercule.

"Su-u-u-u-u-re you are Hercule. I wasn't born yesterday. You must be the tenth person this week who has tried to weasel their way out of a ticket by pretending to be a celebrity! I have had someone say they were Bulma Briefs, Yamcha Bandit, Videl Satan, and someone even said that he was Master Roshi! As if those famous people would be roaming the streets, speeding at their own leisure. Not while I'm on duty!

"You were heavily speeding," the police officer continued, "And furthermore, if you want to pretend to be someone famous, don't try to say that you are Hercule. It damages his reputation, and he doesn't need anyone else to join up against him!"

The police officer would have continued, but Hercule's attention was diverted to a little boy who grabbed at his pant leg. "I don't got to go anymore," said Goten, while Hercule freaked out, and the police officer handed him the ticket.

END CHAPTER

Sorry this doesn't flow very well, but I was trying to get this out by a deadline. I want this and four more chapters out by Sunday morning… Right now it is Thursday at 7:17 PM, and I have one more to write. I cannot write anything on Saturday, and tomorrow looks bleak. Look over all of my stories for updates!


	20. Babysitter! part 3 and secrets revealed

Well, I don't like to keep chapters in parts too long before I update them, so here is the next part.

Oh, and I am going to take this opportunity to remind you all that Videl does not know that Gohan has any powers beyond that of a normal strong human, and definitely does not know that he is Saiyaman or fly. She does not know that he is half alien. She just knows that he is strong and smart.

Slight OOC in this with Gohan and Videl, but only because I'm making them more fluffy than usual. That is it.

Chapter 20: Babysitter! Part 3 and Secrets Revealed

Hercule looked yelled at the driver to keep going to the mansion, and then he ordered Goten to go clean himself. While Goten was doing so, Hercule went through some of his merchandise, and found a training suit for a boy the size of Goten. It looked just like his normal dark red and white outfit, and Goten wore it for the remainder of the day.

"Goten, you should have seen the look on his face when you said that!" explained Trunks when Goten was all clean, "He looked like he was about to have kittens or something."

"I like kittens, what color were they?" asked Goten, oblivious to the figure of speech. Trunks hit him over the head.

"That's just a saying."

"O-oh, I think I get it," said Goten, scratching his head, "Oh well."

Hercule entered the room, not paying any attention to their "childish" conversations. Instead, he was angry, no, beyond angry. He had gone to his private bathroom, and saw that someone had graffitied the ENTIRE thing! The mirrors were black, and toy spiders hung from the ceiling. All of the lights were blown out, and a crude cartoon of his head being blown off by Cell was the only thing not completely blacked out. The toilet was overflowed, and all the toilet paper was spread around the room. The towels were scattered as well, and the ones with his face on them were used to dry up the overflowed toilet.

"YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" he yelled, then escorted them to a bare room, "YOU WILL STAY IN HERE UNTIL YOU ARE PICKED UP BY GOHAN!" he said as he slammed and locked the door. The only thing in the room was a window on the other side, letting in the only light.

"Nice going, Bonehead," said Trunks, "You were supposed to do that where he wouldn't find it until AFTER we left!"

"Sorry," replied Goten sheepishly, "How was I supposed to know that he was going to use his bathroom? He has so many in this house!" he defended.

"Whatever, at least now we can plot some more. Hmm, I wonder if he ever wanted a sky-light?" Trunks mused as he took out the blue prints for the house. "Let's see, the material over his bathroom just happens to be perfect for a skylight," he continued, "and since it is already messed up, it will work perfectly."

While the boys were plotting their next move, Hercule sat in his chair, sipping a drink. However, instead of lemonade, it was a beer. He looked over his old fighting tapes, pretending that he still was as powerful as he had been at the time of their recording.

'Who do those boys think that they are?' he thought, 'They have destroyed my beautiful bathroom, and who knows what else they have done. They scared off my cook, and they made me look like a fool in front of Saiyaman. To add to that, they made me get a ticket, and they are too strong for their own good!'

He watched himself win the last tournament, but instead of the usual satisfaction that he received from it, he felt bad. He knew that he was getting weaker with age, and if he didn't watch it, he would be too weak to enter in the tournaments. But, the crowds still looked up to him, and as long as they did so, he would continue to be their hero – a hero who sits on his behind every day and never lifts a finger.

In the bare room:

After deciding fully on one plan for the skylight, Trunks opened the window, which surprisingly was open, and flew to where Hercule's bathroom should be. Then, he let off a small energy blast, and voila, there was an energy blast-shaped skylight in his bathroom. Granted, it singed a few towels, and made a dent in the floor, but it was a job well done. He high-tailed it out of there and sat in the bare room, contently playing with his Game-boy. Goten just took a nap.

With Gohan and Videl:

They were overjoyed when the final bell rang for the day. The teachers gave them little homework, and so they had plenty of time to spend on their camping trip. They already had their equipment packed in their jets, so they just opened up the jets and flew to a deserted part of the mountains, near where Gohan lived.

The crisp air filled Videl's senses as she exited her copter into a clearing in the woods. She brought with her many "necessities" for the trip – namely plenty of clothes, a tent, a sleeping bag, bug spray, cooking apparatuses, a bathing suit, and food.

Gohan, however, only brought clothes, a bathing suit, and a sleeping bag. Really, he could have done without the sleeping bag, but it would be better than sleeping on the cold, hard ground.

"Why do you have so little?" asked Videl, looking at his few items, "I'm not sharing my food with you, the way you eat!" she exclaimed, then added as an afterthought, "Besides, Dad only let me bring a little bit of food."

"It's OK," Gohan replied, "I was thinking about catching my own dinner. How would you like fish for dinner?" he asked her.

"Fish sounds OK," she replied, "But what are you going to cook it on?" she asked.

"Fish on a stick over an open fire tastes good," he replied, "When you get your tent up, we can start looking for some wood, and then I'll catch dinner."

So, Videl started with her tent, and after about three failed attempts, she got it up. She placed her sleeping bag on the floor, and her luggage sat in one corner. Meanwhile, Gohan found an open spot for his sleeping bag, and he just put his small bag of clothes next to it.

They headed out to the forest, picking up kindling as they went. After both of their arms were full, they walked back into the camp, and set them in a pile. Gohan saw a fallen tree when they were out, so he used his hand to chop that into logs. Videl then started the fire.

Gohan walked to the stream a little distance away, sensing out the energy of a big fish. He floated above the surface of the water for a few seconds, then when it was right below him, he grabbed it, getting wet in the process. The clothes he wore to school were now drenched, so he would have to change when he went back to camp. The fish was about twice his size, but he knew that the fish had some bones, so he figured that it was big enough for dinner, but he would have to catch something else for breakfast, if they had time. They had school the next day.

"Wh..Where did you get that?" Videl asked as she watched Gohan carry the giant fish back to the camp.

"Where do you think I got it?" he asked rhetorically, "I got it from the stream. Geez, Videl, you need to think," he joked.

"I knew THAT, but I mean, how did you get it? You didn't have a pole."

"I know that. I used my hands."

"Oh," she said as she shook it off. While she dug through her cooking utensils, he had already begun to use a tough pocketknife to gut and remove the scales of the fish. Then, he just took the fish and shish-ka-bobbed it, preparing it quickly. Videl gave up on the pots and joined him in the roasting of the fish.

Almost an hour later, they had finished the food and eaten to their hearts' content. The sun began to fall over the western horizon, and Gohan took Videl out to the stream. To the west, there was a clearing through the mountains, and they watched the sun fall as they cuddled. Taking his chances, Gohan kissed Videl, and it quickly grew from an innocent kiss to a make-out scene.

"Gohan," Videl said after they were done, "May I ask you a question?"

"You already did," Gohan pointed out with a slight laugh in his voice.

Videl blushed, "You know what I mean. Anyway, I've seen the way you fight, and I was wondering how exactly you learned to do that."

"I was taught how to fight from an early age."

"That's all you ever say, and I know that there is more to it than just that," Videl said, "Please tell me what is going on… I mean, your brother is come sort of fighting prodigy, and you showed up at the same time as superheroes in the city. I promise I won't tell anyone," she said, giving him a sad look.

"Fine," Gohan said, "But only because I love you…"

"You do?" she asked, cutting him off. She jumped into his arms again, and once again they were making out.

"Yes, I do," he said, then continued, "You see it all started with my Dad…" and he went on to explain his past. If asked later on about why he did it, he wouldn't be able to tell, but he knew in that moment that she had a right to know a lot about him. Although, he withheld a few minor details, such as his connection with Cell. Being a Saiyan wasn't anything to be ashamed of, but beating Cell was too much for her right now. Also, to stay away from the prospect of her recognizing him from Cell, he withheld the information about what Super Saiyans look like. He only mentioned that it was a new level of power.

"…So, you see, now that Frieza is dead, and no one has appeared lately who we have to deal with, we have just been living in a time of peace," he finished, as he watched her eyes go from wide to understanding, then to questioning.

"But, why didn't you fight Cell when the time came? I know with the stories you tell that you are strong enough, especially if my Dad beat him."

"Ce… Cell was, ummm, your Dad's opponent, don't you watch the news?" he said, with his hand behind his head in the typical Son position.

"Oh, and I was looking forward to finding that out too," she pouted.

Gohan saw the true pout in her body language, and he caved, "Fine, I fought Cell, okay? But Cell was so much stronger than Frieza." he said, trying to get her off of his case.

"So, Dad really did kill him, didn't he?"

"Umm… Actually, I kinda…." He said mumbling off the end.

Videl caught on to it, "Can you repeat that a little louder, I couldn't hear you."

He said it again, this time a little louder.

"Louder."

"I said, I BEAT CELL!" he screamed at the tops of his lungs as a flock of birds flew away.

"I knew Dad couldn't do it," she said smugly as she headed back to camp.

END CHAPTER

Grrr… for the stupid writer's block…. And, to make it worse, school is just one big hell-hole (excuse my language)

Sorry this one was a bit shorter (not to mention that I haven't even finished the baby-sitting sage… hehe) The babysitting will come to a complete close next chapter. I just have to have the boys say goodbye to Hercule and such.

I am having a bit of writer's block, so any ideas will help!

REVIEW!


	21. Escape from the Fire

Reflection chapter 21: Escape from the Fire

"You're not mad?" Gohan asked Videl after they got back to the camp.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked, "I wouldn't have told anyone if that was my life story. Granted, I don't like that you were hiding secrets from me, but that cannot be helped, I guess."

"You understand why I did it, don't you?"

"Not really, but I have my guesses."

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would think that I was weird, and I try to keep it to myself with everyone because I do not want my family to be threatened if something like Cell ever comes back," he explained, "I try to just blend in with the regular crowd, so that no one will search for me and attack me if I they are mad at me for something that I may or may not have done."

"You should have told me earlier. Had I known before, then I would have been able to use it against my Dad and get him off of my back instead of just letting him do so much to me."

"I guess."

"So, what will we do when we get back to the mansion?" Videl asked as she watched the fire die down.

"I guess we will go into the city and make sure that everything is okay crimewise , then we have to go to school. Maybe we can catch a movie."

"Well, we ought to get to sleep because of school in the morning," Videl said as she got into her tent to curl up in her warm sleeping bag. Gohan just slept on top of his, because the warm air blew over him, giving him no need to be any warmer.

The last tongues of fire burned out slowly as Gohan drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. A small gust of wind blew a few leaves around the camp, unwittingly adding some more to the fire. Instead of just burning in place, another gust of wind continued to push the fire into another few leaves. A stick fell from the above tree in the thick forest, and the fire continued to grow.

Gohan slowly became aware of the feeling of heat and the scent of smoke, but for a second, he thought nothing of it. It was not until he was awake enough to hear the crackling of the fire and see the light of the flames heading towards Videl's tent did he spring into action, acting purely on instinct.

"VIDEL!" he screamed in an attempt to wake her up before the flames got to her tent. He flew into the tent to grab her, pulling her waking self and a bucket out of the tent only seconds before it began to burn. The tent could not withstand the heat, and it fell to the ground after the supporters curled up.

Gohan took the bucket and Videl to the river, and leaving her, he carried water to the fire, then dumped it onto and around the fire. After about thirty trips, he had the fire under control, and after twenty more, it was completely gone.

"Wha—what is happening?" Videl asked as she confused into Gohan's black eyes as Gohan sat down next to her. She had just regained full consciousness.

"The fire grew instead of dying out, and your tent was burned down. I managed to save you, a bucket, and your sleeping bag before it caught on fire, but I didn't save anything else. I'm sorry. I should have put forth the extra effort to kill the fire instead of letting it die out on its own."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Whatever. Now what are we going to do?" she asked as she thought about the possibilities.

"Do you have your capsules?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, I never take them off," she said as she proved it by taking out a box from her pocket in her PJs that had a few capsules in it.

"Then I guess we have to fly out of here in the morning. Until then, we can sleep, but we should wake up early so that we can see what we can get from the camp, and make sure that we arrive at school on time," Gohan suggested.

The sun rose the next morning at the same time that Videl and Gohan prepared their things to leave. Gohan checked on the campsite to make sure nothing was left, and then they took off to the skies in their jets to Orange Star High School.

They arrived in town with enough time to run one round for crime. They did not have enough time, however, to change into clean clothes. They had planned to sleep in the clothes for the next day, and now they were tattered from the fire. They had no choice but to just go to school like that and hope that no one would notice.

"Why are there burns on your clothes?" came the inevitable question from Erasa.

"Hehe," Gohan put on the traditional Son Grin©, "We were camping last night, and a fire got to us. We had nothing else to change into.

"Oh, you went 'camping', did you?" Erasa asked, hinting on another meaning for the question, "Is there anything else that happened?"

Gohan and Videl blushed furiously.

"We did not do anything!" they both screamed at the same time. Luckily, the teacher was late, so the room was already loud from other people talking.

"That's what you say, but it is possible that you are lying. You seem too defensive," Erasa said offhandedly. "I will find out the truth eventually."

"But how can you find out the truth of what happened when nothing did happen?" Gohan asked, "can't you trust us to know when nothing happened?"

"Anyone else, yes, but with you two, I have to keep an eye out."

Gohan just sighed in defeat and took his book out for the class. It was going to be a long day.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, short. It was supposed to become an Easter present for you all, but between house guests coming to the house and my great-uncle dying today (Easter), I am unable to write on this anymore. My legal guardians have to go make the funeral arrangements, but that means they have to leave to Oklahoma for a few days (I live in Maryland). I am not sure how soon I can update this again. But, since I have not updated it since January, I figured that even this much will do. Well, I have to go.

This chapter is about half my usual chapter. Also it was written quickly. Alert me of grammatical/spelling problems. I am sorry.


	22. Survey of Damage

Note: in order to continue on with the rest of the story, I have decided to skip ahead to the boys being picked up. The babysitting stage is over. It looked done to me, anyway. Nothing else really could happen that would be funny. They just spent the night….nothing really to write there.

Some fluff is evident in this chapter, but not a whole lot, until the end… Wait? Did I type that? Oops.

Chapter 22: Survey of Damage

"Ha-ha! See, I, HERCULE, can handle the simple task of two boys!" the world-champion screamed to the world when Vegeta dropped by to pick up the two brats. The look on Hercule's face told a different story than he was screaming. His face showed relief to see the two little boys leave.

Vegeta smirked, knowing a different story had happened. "I am quite amazed. Most people wouldn't get out of such a difficult chore alive. I think I should alert the press. I could see it now: 'Hercule Survives Babysitting Two Boys for a Day, Minimal Damage Done'"

Hercule didn't catch onto the sarcasm, but rather, his face paled until it looked like it was covered with a white paste. "You don't have to do that…the boys were nothing…We don't have to alert the world that I actually babysat two little boys…I'd be the laughing stock of all celebrities."

"I thought you would jump for joy at the thought of fame. I guess I underestimated your ability to control yourself. You know when to shut you mouth…at least sometimes," Vegeta said, though he didn't mean a word of it. Since becoming the husband of Bulma, he had learned some of the easier ways to make a person shut up, instead of threatening them with their lives.

The two chibis accompanied Vegeta outside. It was then that Hercule noticed that they had no means of transportation. Their forms slowly disappeared into the distance, then they turned a corner into an abandoned alley. The two boys looked as though they were having some sort of an argument. Hercule just overlooked that, and walked back into his mansion to take inventory of all the things that needed to be replaced. He hoped that he would never see the "trouble twins" for as long as he lived.

Meanwhile, the boys bickered.

It all started when Trunks poked Goten as they left Hercule's mansion. Goten poked him back. Trunks poked him back a little harder. Goten, tired of it, jabbed his friend hard in the chest. Trunks proceeded to punch his friend. Goten defended himself, and then punched Trunks back.

Vegeta, feeling a migraine coming on, yelled, "STOP it, BOTH of you!" To not bring attention to the boys or himself, he led them into an alley.

"He started it," the boys said in unison, pointing at the other. "No, I didn't!" they both said when it processed that the other had pointed at him.

"I don't care who started it! I want you BOTH to just stop hitting each other. Now, we are going to head to Capsule Corp. I hope that your short time, when knowing him, you trained, with the "Champ" didn't make you weaker. I expect both of you to meet me in the Gravity Room when we arrive at Capsule Corp. Something tells me that you two got into a lot of trouble."

"Define, "a lot"," Trunks said.

"Did you do any harm to Hercule?"

"No more than he asked us to. He wanted us to hit him in the chest. It isn't our fault that he hit the concrete wall."

"What about his house?"

"What can I say? His bathroom needed a sky light," Trunks said offhandedly, "It was rather dark, and the décor was quite atrocious. We just spiced it up a little for him." Silently, his father was proud of his son's ingenuity, but he couldn't let the boy know that. Goten just ignored what was going on, confused my Trunks's big words.

"That is all the more reason why you two need to have a Gravity Room session. You need to be punished for what you have done. Now, fly!" he ordered to the boys as they took off to the skies.

A small boy on the ground looked up at the skies at just that moment with his friend. "One of the clouds looks like a person! Ooooohhh, there it goes! Look there is a few of them!"

"Where?" his friend asked. The boy's mother came outside with cookies.

"Mom, I think I just saw an alien's space ship!" the first boy said as he started to make engine noises.

"Really, now?" the mother asked, not believing a single word. "Next time your alien friends drop by, tell me. I'll have cookies ready for them. Oh, and by the way, your principal just called. Your school is going to have a visit by the famous Bulma Briefs, and your class was chosen to entertain her son, Trunks."

"Cool!" the boy said.

On the roof of Orange Star High School:

"Whew, who ever knew that a day of school could go by so quickly?" Gohan asked. Surprisingly enough, most of their teachers didn't really want to do anything that day, so they got to talk for most of their classes, and the only ones that they actually had to work in were the easy ones, like foreign language and such.

"Well, now I have to go face the Tiger. Who knows WHAT those two boys did to my dad. I wouldn't be surprised if he begged them to leave." Thoughts of the great, mighty Hercule, bended down on his face, begging them to leave filled their minds. They laughed for a few seconds, then they became awkwardly quiet again.

"You know, you never have to face him alone," Gohan said sweetly next to her ear. "I'll always be there for you." He leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, Videl felt a lot better about having to see her dad, except….

"What will Dad do when he finds out you are… you?" she asked, not trying to make him uncomfortable. She just needed to know.

"He won't believe me, but whatever he does, we will face it together. If he kicks me out of the mansion, then so be it," with determination, Gohan added "He cannot keep us apart."

Gohan climbed into Videl's jet copter, and they were off to the skies. What seemed like seconds later, they were at the mansion.

"What took you two so long?" Hercule asked his daughter and Gohan when they arrived. "And why do you have holes in your clothing? I can't believe you went out in public like that!" Hercule screamed.

"Sorry, FATHER, but there was a fire at our campsite, and Gohan just managed to save me before my tent burned to the ground!" Videl screamed at her father. The shyness and respect that she had planned on using before dissipated the second her father opened his big mouth.

"I wouldn't put it past him to try to kill you! How do you know that it wasn't HE who tried to burn the campsite? He might be trying to win my respect that way. I am not going to buy into it," Hercule said, completely ignoring the fact that Gohan was standing right next to him.

"Gohan would never do that!" Videl said, closing the distance between her and Gohan's bodies. Gohan, seeing that she wanted to get close to him, put his arm around her waist. That drove Hercule up the wall.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!"

"I thought you said during the Sleeping Beauty incident that I could be with your daughter if she so wished. Well, I think she has made her decision," Gohan said, remembering that the man had indeed said that, after the two had had a little fight, of course. He pulled her a little tighter. She just looked up at him and smiled, before looking at her dad with a look that said "Yeah, what he said."

Hercule just fumed, but shut up. He stormed away into his room, in order to watch more videos of himself fighting battles. Granted, he never won the battle with Cell, but that doesn't mean that he is a bad fighter. With human standards, he actually is quite powerful.

Videl and Gohan decided to take a quick inventory of the damage done to the mansion, for they had a suspicion that it didn't make it out of the visit alive. After checking each and every room in the mansion—a task that took them at least an hour, if not more—they found that seven rooms had been attacked by the boys.

The first one they came across was a guest room. Toy spiders peeked out from under the covers. Gohan, noticing this, pulled back the covers, and saw a bunch of random things such as rocks hidden there, including more plastic bugs. Seemingly written in rocks, there read, "Trunks was here". The bugs were arranged in the pattern of a face with a tongue sticking out. Gohan rolled his eyes when he say it, and put it in the back of his mind to return to clean the room when they had found all of the damaged rooms.

A few more rooms were covered in toilet paper. In the small movie theatre—which is never used except by friends of Hercule because it is off limits—there was an intricately designed graffiti picture of a boy with spiky blonde hair with colorful light coming out of his palms. The target was a man with a brown afro. The man, whom Videl and Gohan could only assume was Hercule, was bleeding profusely, and a champion belt lay forgotten to his side. The blonde, whom Gohan was sure was Trunks, had a look of indifference as the man was blown away with his power.

Videl gasped at the sight, but it did make a lot of sense to her. Her father had probably insulted the two boys by calling them weak, and Trunks wanted to get back at him for all of the things that he had done to them. That, and he just needed to be taught a lesson on being humble.

The last room that they found with damage was Hercule's bathroom. Actually, they never really got to see the room. They just heard Hercule muttering under his breath about the state of his bathroom, and how much money it would take to replace the ceiling.

After finding out where the damage was, Videl and Gohan spent the better half of the day trying to clean up after the two terrible chibis. Then, they went to dinner. Because the cook was chased off by Trunks and Goten, they were allowed to get whatever food they wanted. So, for that night, they ate pizza from the oven. Or, rather, several pizzas from the oven.

After they were stuffed full of pizza, they went to go watch another movie in Videl's room.

However, neither one really cared about the colors that flashed on the screen, nor did they hear the sounds coming from the speakers. They just stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds. They were on the couch, Gohan sitting beside Videl, his arm loosely around her shoulder. After the few seconds were up, Gohan lowered his lips to Videl's level, and they kissed. Videl felt like she was on a cloud as he silently asked her to open her mouth and allow his tongue access. She agreed.

'Is this what love is supposed to feel like?' she asked herself. She knew love was supposed to make her feel like she could take on the world, but the feeling was strange enough.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, and Videl cuddled into Gohan's strong arms. 'These same arms that hold me are the same arms that had the power to defeat Cell,' she thought idly as she put her hand onto his arm to feel his muscles. Just as she thought, they were quite hardened from all of the fighting and training he had done to them.

They, still entranced with each other, gave up on the movie, and decided not to go to their separate beds. They could—and would—just sleep as they were. The fact that they were sitting up meant nothing. Videl just leaned into Gohan to make herself more comfortable, then she drifted off into a wondrous sleep. Gohan followed suit only after he rested his head on top of Videl's.

Imagine for a second that you just walked into your teenage daughter's room, and you see her and her good-for-nothing boyfriend cuddled up on the couch, asleep. Then, imagine that the boy she was with is strong enough to beat you to Pluto—the literal one, and not the one that computer information goes to (1). Imagine that the boy has been—and will be for a while—staying at your house, and there is no way to keep the two apart.

If you got the right picture there, then you know how Hercule felt when he saw Videl pressed up in the arms of Gohan. He wanted to scream his lungs out, and since it is his mansion, he did.

"VIDEL! GET OUT OF HIS ARMS THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE IN **SO** MUCH TROUBLE LITTLE LADY! AND YOU, GOHAN, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN HER ROOM AGAIN, NOR ARE YOU ALLOWED IN HIS ROOM, VIDEL!"

The two teens just looked at him, then each other, then back at him, and yelled in unison, "OH, BE QUIET!" Gohan launched a small energy blast at the door, successfully closing it, and the two decided to get ready for another day of school—Friday!

END CHAPTER

I forgot to add the (1). Here it is:

(1) This is an inside joke at school. My history teacher continually loses information from her computer, including grades. She says that she has sent grades out several times, only to find out that none of them made it to the place it was supposed to go. The place of "limbo" that they end up at is apparently Pluto. One of these days, she says, they will find a ring around pluto consisting of 0's and 1's. when read, they will find all of her lost grades. This year, she has learned the system...then they required her to make and uphold a website. My class seems to disappear on random days from the website, and she forgets to change it (or the changes go to Pluto)

That took several attempts to get it right, and I still think it is a little bit stupid. Oh, well. There was some fluff for the fluffy people.

This story soon will end. I know that it is just "beginning", but I need to end it soon. It is my longest work, and I have worked on it for more than a year.

Maybe ten more chapters? Yeah. Or, maybe another year of work? Who knows. I'll get back to you on that.

Review, if you so please. If not, then review anyway. It doesn't take that long. It takes all of 15 seconds (yes I did count the amount of time it takes to open it, write one line, and send it.)


	23. Everyone LOVES school

Note: I was EXTREMELY bored when I wrote the part with Trunks at school. As your 'homework' I want to hear who you think each character is. I took many characters from shows and books (popular of course) and threw them into the classroom, putting them at age 7-8 instead of what they regularly would be. Have fun! (New note: now posted at the bottom!)

Note Written Later, this story is now officially on hiatus. I may or may not pick it back up. I am sorry, but I just have nowhere to really go with this, and my schedule is CRAP. again, sorry.

Reflection 23: Everyone LOVES school

"So, you two looked like you had fun camping the other day," Erasa said to the couple as they took their regular spots in the classroom.

Gohan just put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Videl, I didn't know you liked scrawny book nerds. Wait until your father finds out, he will have a fit, and order you to date me instead," Sharpner called over the table, unconsciously flexing his muscles as he did so.

"Father already knows, and he approves of Gohan."

"What, did Gohan make some sort of drug for your father that made him think that Gohan was the strongest person on the face of the planet, or did Hercule just feel so bad for the resident book-nerd that he let you two go out, knowing you would break up soon enough."

"For your information, Gohan is stronger than most people, and certainly strong enough for Father to let him date me…" Videl ranted, only to stop when the teacher called her name.

"Videl, did you hear the question I just asked, or were you too busy chatting with your classmates to hear any of it?"

"Sorry, I will pay more attention."

"You had better. Now class, when you take the square of the hypotenuse…" the teacher began to drone on and on about the wonders of geometry, though no one in the class really cared.

Meanwhile, at the Briefs's house:

"Tell me again WHY I have to go with you to school," Trunks stated to his mother during their limo ride to the elementary school. Vegeta shot him a look that said 'If I must go, you must go OR ELSE', but he didn't want to take that as an answer.

"I am there to talk to the students about inventing things for their science projects, and I felt that you would rather be with kids your own age instead of being baby-sat or sent to daycare. And no, you cannot just stay at home and let the employees watch you. Most of them have retraining orders against you, anyway."

"Hey, it's not MY fault that they all hate me!" Trunks exclaimed angrily as his mother just shook her head.

Their limo came to a stop outside of a building that was a little smaller than Orange Star High School. A large sign with the words "West City Elementary" stood off to the side.

"Trunks, your father and I will be with the fifth graders, while you go with the third graders. The class that you will be with is Class 2…"

"Why not Class 1? Shouldn't they be better? I mean, Class 2 should be full of the second best, right?..."

"Actually, Class 2 is the best behaved of all of the classes, which is why you are going there and not to any of the other third grade classes."

"Whatever."

As the trio entered the building, they were ambushed by all of teachers and staff, acting as the huge welcoming committee. Bulma had to ask herself 'If they are here, then who are watching their students?'

Bulma's question was answered as they passed down the long hallway. No one. They passed by the littlest kids first. Vegeta heard a noise he was very familiar with. Yep, he heard the noise of a fight. Heck, the fight was between two little kindergarteners, who each wanted to play with the play-doh first, neither willing to share. The screams, cheers, and smacking noises from their fight, however, went unnoticed by the teachers who were so involved with annoying one of the richest people alive.

As they continued down the hallway to the gym, they passed by a few other grades, though the majority of the school was on the higher levels. Even when one of the second grade girls began to screech because a boy had put gum in her hair, the irresponsible teachers did absolutely nothing about it.

Right before they reached the gym (where apparently all of the teachers were going to join the fifth graders in hearing Bulma speak), they passed by Third grade, Class 2, and unceremoniously threw Trunks into the room. The adults just kept on down the hallway, discussing Bulma's greatness (or in Bulma's case her stupidity, or in Vegeta's case…well, he growled a few times. Does that count as talking?)

Trunks looked about the room, only to find that his mother had been right. This was the most behaved class. They just sat in their seats, doing the work that the teacher had put on the board. One would think that they hadn't even noticed that the young demi-saiyan was even in the room, if it hadn't been for a little boy who whispered to his friend "look, there's the son of the rich guy. I wonder what he's like."

Trunks marched to the front of the room, and took all of the attention away from the student's work, and towards himself. Reaching onto the black board (or rather, the green board. Why do all teachers have green chalk boards? They are supposed to be black), he grabbed a piece of chalk, and broke it in half. Taking the pieces, he broke them in half, and so on until he had pieces the size of kernels of corn. Then he began on the next piece, until all of the chalk was that small.

With every snap of the chalk, the students in the room would flinch, as though the chalk was their favorite thing in the world. One brave little girl with bushy brown hair started to yell at Trunks when he reached for the last piece of chalk.

"Why are you doing this to Ms. Barbesta's chalk? She will surly get us all in trouble for it. You'll get in trouble when you get home. You are interrupting with our studies. Why are you doing it?"

Trunks just snapped the last time on the piece of chalk before he answered. "I can do whatever I please, and I just felt like breaking all of the chalk. Geez, you all are boring! What do you do all day, just sit about and do everything that your teachers tell you to do? Don't you have any backbone to you?"

"We would rather not get in any type of trouble. Otherwise, our parents or in my case siblings, would never let us live it down. It is so much easier to just follow orders and do as we are told instead of going out of our way to make trouble…my brothers are the only case I have seen of disobedience, and they are always in trouble," a boy with red hair and freckles said.

"If you think you can get anywhere in life by following orders, then you have another thing coming. Followers get nowhere. Leaders get everywhere. And leaders don't blindly obey everything they are told, even if it is from a 'reliable source'."

"Don't you have something better to do than just sit there and destroy stuff? Can't you, I don't know, do something productive, instead of wasting time and energy?" a boy with slicked back black hair asked. A few gasps erupted through the room. Apparently, he was the closest in the room to Trunk's behavior, and he still degraded him for it. I mean, he was wearing the wrong color badge to show the school he attends ((remember at Orange Star, what they wear? Well, the little kids wear them, too)).

"How about this: we play a game. The winning side decides what we are going to do until the teacher comes back, which I assume will not be for a while, since all of the teachers were crowding my mother."

"What type of game do you speak of?" another boys asked, his black hair pulled into a little rattail. His face was strangely calm, compared to the scared (yet brave) looks of the other students who had spoken out.

"Simple, I ask you a question from my studies at home, only common knowledge, and you gather together to answer it. If you get it right, then you ask me a question. The first side to mess up loses. Does that sound easy enough?"

"Sure. Let's Due…I mean, let's play!" another strange boys asked. His tri-colored hair spiked up in every which direction.

"What is sixteen times three? And, no writing it down," Trunks added as an after statement after he say a few begin to grab a pencil.

"Forty-eight," the girl with the bushy brown hair from before stated without batting an eyelash.

"Correct."

"You're never going to get this one. Who lost to Jackie Chun in the 23rd (right? My Internet is offline, so I cannot look it up…) World Martial Arts Tournament?" a blonde boy with scars (?) on his face asked. A pair of goggles were on top of his head.

"Goku Son," Trunks answered, like the girl, without thinking twice about it.

"Uhhh…correct."

"Who won the 24th Tournament?" Trunks asked.

"Tien, that it was," another redhead answered, he too, having scars on his face. His purple eyes shined a little bit when Trunks acknowledged the correct answer.

The questions went back and forth, from the topics of history to the topics of math, to science, to random little tidbits that they had learned throughout their lives.

Then, it came down to the fateful question. One of the girls, this one with blue hair (which led to Trunks to wonder the sanity of some of the nerds in the room, as he dubbed them), answered Trunks's question wrong.

The question had been "Who beat Cell?". The class thought that was the stupidest question, and gave it to the bubbly girl with blue hair who had some sort of love for dressing for the past, and for the color pink (for she wore a pink kimono, and looked perfectly comfortable in it).

"Well, it was Mr. Satan, or course!"

"Wrong, it was the pizza boy!" Trunks exclaimed, watching the faces of the students slowly turn against him.

Trunks should have known a few things about the class that he had entered. First of all, none of them know what a joke is (even though Trunks was not lying, he could have at least passed it off as a joke in a different class if needed). Second, all of them had been taught since they were born (for Cell was defeated at the time of their birth) that Cell had been defeated by Mr. Satan. Third, their class had won a prize, letting them ALL see the remake of the Cell Games in theatres when it first came out.

Because of these little things that Trunks was not aware of (or didn't care about), he was surprised when he found that the crowd of students fell out of their "perfect" façade, and into one that was almost murderous. They, as a group, got out of their chairs and started chasing Trunks, who ran down the hallway, passing other classrooms in similar disarray (though for much different reasons).

They ended up in the gymnasium. Bulma looked down at her son as he entered through the large double-doors, and gave him the look that said 'Have-You-Met-Mr.-Frying-Pan-Lately?' Fear washed over Trunks's face as the crowd of kids tackled him. Vegeta was in charge of breaking up the group.

At seeing the children, all of the teachers that were not supposed to be in the meeting suddenly remembered their own students, and rushed out the doors, almost crushing Trunks in the process (though somehow missing the other students).

"Brat, you are going to regret the day you were born!" Vegeta yelled at his son.

In a last ditch effort to have a little bit of fun for the day, Trunks retorted, "Nah, I think YOU will regret the night nine months before I was born."

Vegeta knocked his son out cold immediately, trying not to give anyone the pleasure of seeing him blush.

END CHAPTER

I have no idea what the numbers of the tournaments are, so if you know, then tell me, and I will have it fixed. If you don't, however, then DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT!

I hope you all enjoyed the last part of the chapter….I wrote it while I was suffering from boredom and sugar-high.

Try to guess the people in the class, and I will have the pleasure of laughing at all of the wrong answers. And you get the pleasure of getting the right answers, so I guess it all works out, right?

Later note:

List of people (in order of appearance), with name of show, and clue:

Hermione, from Harry Potter (also appears later, she is the girl with bushy hair)

Ron, from Harry Potter (red hair, freckles, and talks about his large family)

Yusuke, from Yu Yu Hakusho (slicked back black hair, wrong color pin, closest to Trunks's behanviour)

Miroku, from Inuyasha (hair in a rattail, calm, the way he talks)

Yugi, from Yu-Gi-Oh (Let's Due...(l), spiky, multicolored hair)

Naruto, from Naruto (goggles on his head, and the scar-things on his face, blonde)

Kenshin, from Ruroni Kenshin (the way he speaks (that it is), and red hair, and a scar, and purple eyes)

Botan, from Yu Yu Hakusho (pink kimono, blue hair, bubbly)

**So,** if you notice, the characters came from alot of different places, so don't feel bad if you didn't get it right.


End file.
